Touch
by Shinigami1951
Summary: the mission was easy, they only had to wait for the enemy to show themselves. But who is the enemy? the girl trying to cut Duo's hair, or the man set on destroying the gundam pilots lives and the world? and why is he claiming to have MADE Heero? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

My pc is down at the moment, so I'm working on my laptop but my fic High School Prom is up on my pc and I need something to do while I'm waiting for my pc to start working again. I know there are lots of Duo in drag fics but I wanted to do one so I am.

Summary – There's a mission ahead. It's the hardest one that Heero has ever had to do and Duo isn't helping!

Warnings: 1x2 3x4 yaoi and yuri

Rating – R, for violence and lemon scene at the end.

Please review.

Touch – Part one

"Knock knock Can I come in?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

Duo Maxwell slipped in the open door and went and stood a few meters behind Heero Yuy. Heero didn't stop what he was doing.

"What?"

"I wanna ask you something."

Heero's hands stopped moving.

The group knew of Heero and Duo's feelings towards each other and Duo had only a few minutes ago found out how Heero felt... Quatre had told him.

"Hn."

"I was wondering... oh shit... um... Heero I know that... well you see."

Heero turned round and glared over his shoulder at Duo who stood fiddling with the end of his braid.

"Get it out." Heero snapped.

"Okay. Heero will you be my..." Duo took a deep breath and than whispered the rest of the question.

"Nani Duo?"

"I said... will you be my boyfriend?"

Heero just blinked at Duo who took the silence as a no and began to back out of the room.

"Oh it was just an idea... that's all. We're still friends right?"

"Duo..."

Duo stopped moving.

"Yes."

"Explain."

"What?"

"Explain. Boyfriend?"

"Well Quatre said that you like me and I like you and it was just a thought and I..."

"No. What's a boyfriend?"

"Oh. Um a boyfriend is... the first step of a relationship. A boyfriend is more than a friend but less than a lover. It is what two people start of at if they have feelings for each other... I think."

Heero nodded once before turning back to his laptop.

"Heero?"

"I'll think."

Duo hung his head before he headed down towards his room.

Heero stood up and headed in the direction of Quatre and Trowa's room. He knocked on the door before pushing it open and walking in.

Quatre and Trowa looked up.

"Heero?"

"Quatre I need to ask you a few things."

"Go ahead I'll help if I can."

"What's a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? It's what Trowa is to me. He's my boyfriend."

"Duo said that a boyfriend isn't a lover."

"No a boyfriend and lover are the same thing it's just that a lover is what you are after a few months. You always start in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend or in your case boyfriend and boyfriend and with time you become more than a boyfriend, like Trowa and me you become lovers when you are ready. Does that help?"

"Kind of. What does a boyfriend do?"

"A boyfriend loves the other person in the relationship. You go on dates with each other and enjoy each other's company. You love them and tell them that you do. You give them gifts, care for them and stuff like that."

Trowa placed a finger on Quatre's lips and looked Heero straight in the eyes.

"You and Duo have something that only the two of you can work out. If you love him say yes and if you don't than say no."

"I do… I think… In a way." Heero kept emotions of his face but nothing could stop the confusion that laid deep in his voice.

"Than say yes. If it doesn't work out you can still be friends."

Heero nodded once to his two friends.

"Arigatou."

Heero turned to go but was stopped as Quatre asked.

"Did he ask you?"

"You should know the answer to that one."

"Gomen Heero but you two are perfect for each other but without help you would of never gotten together."

"Arigatou." And Heero walked out.

As Heero passed Duo's room he paused and looked through the crack in the frame.  He smiled at the back of Duo's head before deciding what to do.

He went back into his room and quickly typed an e-mail out before sending it.

And than sat back to wait.

Duo was playing a game on the net when his inbox went off. Pressing pause he clicked the box open and read the message.

_Dearest Duo,_

_                Thank you. My answer is yes. I'll be yours if you will be mine. Ai shiteru Duo._

_                Heero_

Duo smiled at the message and quickly sent one back.

_Yours Forever Heero._

Heero smiled a real smile as he saw Duo's reply. He was finally loved. He remembered what he had done over the past years, his past was something that he didn't want to recall and at the moment it didn't matter. He loved Duo and Duo loved him back.

Quatre and Trowa shared a look of knowledge before lying back in each other's embrace enjoying each other's company.

Wufei was making lunch. He rang the large dinner bell before placing a five bowls of soup on the table.

Quatre and Trowa dressed quickly before heading down stairs passing Heero who stood with his back against his bedroom door eyes closed.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Quatre and Trowa said nothing just continued down.

Duo stood up from his desk and walked towards the door with the world's biggest smile on his face. He opened the door and smiled even more at the view before him.

When Heero heard the door open he opened his eyes. Prussian met Cobalt and the two shared something that words could never say nor hands show.

"Hungry?" Heero asked.

"Starving."

The two headed downstairs quietly.

A few weeks later

Heero glared at the mission before him. It was one for the five of them and it was something that neither Duo nor Wufei would be pleased about. He swallowed before heading downstairs and rang the large bell. Sure enough five minutes later the rest of the pilots were there.

"What is this about?"

Heero looked up at the braided pilot and surpassed a smile.

"We have a mission. We have to go to a school and stay there for two months studying the activates of oz."

"Oz school teaching what?"

"Teaching the skills of fighting, hacking and stuff like that when the mission is over J will let us know and we destroy the school before getting out of there."

"Why do I have the feeling there is something you aren't telling us?" Duo fixed his boyfriend with a cold stare.

"The girls training program is different to the boys and two of us need to go undercover as girls while the other three of us take the boys training program."

Duo looked across at Wufei who looked back at him. A message crossed the path and the next second later Duo and Wufei were up and heading for the door. Sorry… Running for the door.

Heero looked at Quatre and Trowa before the three of them gave chase. 

Duo and Wufei had locked themselves deep in the bathroom of the second floor of the safe house.

"Come on guys it isn't gonna be that bad. We'll be there."

"No! No! No! And once again NO!" Duo shouted back at Quatre. Quatre sighed and looked at Heero.

"Duo." Heero snarled.

"Fuck you Yuy!" Was the reply he got but it was from Wufei not Duo. 

"There is no way that me or Maxwell are going to go to an oz school and spend two months dressed as girls!"

Heero ran a hand through his head, which Duo had tried to bush early that day.

"Duo? It's a mission we have too."

"Some mission aren't worth the fucking trouble they cause you son of a bitch learn that!"

Duo: "Chang Wufei will you shut up. Do you like your life or do you have a death wish?"

Wufei: "Huh?"

Duo: "That is Heero Yuy you are talking too."

Wufei: "So? I'm not doing this mission. I refuse it."

Duo: "So do I but getting Heero pissed off isn't the way to go about it."

Heero, Quatre and Trowa listened to the conversation.

Quatre looked to Trowa who decide to try. "It's not that bad we're going to be there after all."

"Yeah but we are the ones wearing the dresses."

"Duo you shouldn't look at it that way. If this mission is completed then we know what oz are planning next and the war will end sooner."

"Okay."

"What? Maxwell!?"

Duo pulled back the bolt on the door and walked out leaving Wufei standing there sputtering. 

"I'll do it under one condition."

"What?"

"Some one else is the other girl cause sharing a room with him for two months is gonna drive me insane!"

Duo pointed at Wufei who was wisely staying as far away from Heero as possible.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Quatre!" Duo threw his arms round his best friends neck.

Wufei stormed off.

"Leaving tomorrow at 9 hundred hours." Heero called after him. Wufei stuck his finger up and Heero's eyes darken.

"Lets get you two looking like girls than." Trowa clapped his hands together.

Heero smiled at the thought of Duo in a very short skirt. 

Next Morning

Heero stared at the lump on the bed before him.

"Duo." His voice barked out an unspoken warning and Duo's hand reached out and grabbed the bed covers before the covers were ripped from his body leaving him lying there in only small black boxers.

Heero smirked at the view and straddled the body below him.

"Shit! Heero get off you're heavy."

Heero felt his arousal grow as Duo squirmed below him.  He reached down and placed butterfly kisses over Duo's back and neck.

Duo thrusted backwards against Heero. Rubbing Heero's arousal against his hidden entrance.

Duo and Heero had been together for one week and six days now and hadn't done anything part from kiss. The invitation was plainly being given but there was a mission to be doing and Heero struggled against himself and refused.

"Up now Duo! Or I'll drag you out of bed and you can go to school in your boxers."

"That would give away the mission though Heero." Duo whispered.

"Up!" Heero barked standing up and slapping his hand against Duo's ass. Duo jumped and looked round glaring at Heero who smirked down at him.

"I'm up! I'm Up! Okay?"

Heero nodded once before turning to a bag and throwing it at him.

"Nani?"

"Your uniform."

Heero, Trowa and Wufei were in the hall way waiting for Quatre and Duo to hurry up when down the stairs came two lovely *Ladies*.

Duo and Quatre were wearing short skirts, which were grey in colour and white shirts and pretend breasts. Duo's shirt seemed a lot shorter than Quatre's and Heero smirked as with every step that Duo took the short skirt kept riding up Duo's thigh revealing white knickers and a lot of creamy skin.

"Very nice guys." Wufei commented as the two pilots arrived next to the others.

"Can we get going this is highly embarrassing as it is?" Duo muttered.

"At least this way Duo you don't have to hid your relationship with Heero cause girl and boy are allowed unlike guy and guy." Quatre pointed out smoothing his skirt down a bit and pulling at the bow in his hair.

"Didn't think of that." Duo looked sideways at Heero grinning.

"Duo." Heero warned.

"What?" Duo said smiling innocently.

"Come on."

Should I continue? Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I have been getting e-mails asking me to update certain fics and I promise everyone that I will try my best at updating, but to save you the trouble of e-mailing me asking for updates I will send e-mails with updates to anyone who wishes to know when I update. To become part of this just send me a blank e-mail to chibifoxey@aol.com with the subject as UPDATES! I will then send you an e-mail every time I update. Thank you!

I had 23 reviews for just one chapter!!!!!!! Thank You Everyone!! And keep reviewing please!

Touch – Part two

"Oh god I hate welcoming committees." Duo muttered as the boys were dragged off somewhere else leaving Duo and Quatre alone to face the on coming group of squealing girls.

"I thought you liked girls?"

"Yea when I'm a boy not a boy pretending to be a girl. I've never done this and one day Heero is gonna die."

"Not by your hands."

Duo looked at Quatre and laughed. "No not by my hands, but I can pay someone else too."

The girls were upon them.

"Oh welcome to our school."

"I'm Juliann, head girl at this school. This is Cassie, Nerys and Sonya."

"Hi I'm Danielle but call me Elli." Duo said with a smile.

"And I am Katie." Quatre also smiled at the girls who squealed loudly as a group of boys went pass.

"Lord help me." Duo muttered quietly so that only Quatre could hear him.

"Lord help us both." Quatre corrected before him and Duo were pulled away towards the dorm.

"You're sharing one together so you're both new and should get along fine. Me and Sona were new together and we're best friends now." Nerys smiled as she hooked her arm with Duo's and pushed open the door to their dorm.

Duo blinked round the room.

"Why is there only one bed?" He asked.

"It's a double!"

"I can see that. Why is there only one double?"

"We're all girls here, we share the bed." Juliann pointed out. Quatre and Duo exchanged a look.

"What about the boys?"

"There's a single and a double in theirs. We'll leave you to settle in."

"I'm going to kill Heero Yuy when I get my hands on him." Duo hissed throwing his bags to the floor.

"Calm down Duo. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before with another man."

"Speak for yourself. I'm still a virgin!" Duo said sticking his nose in the air. Quatre gaped at Duo.

"You're still a virgin? Unbelievable!"

"What does that mean?" Duo snapped.

"Nothing Duo. Nothing!"

An hour later the 'girls' left their room in search of the boys ready to do some serious bitching! They got half way down the corridor before they were grabbed by two girls.

"Hi I'm Suzi and this is Rachel!"

"Nice to met you, I'm Katie and this is Elli!" Quatre offered his hand while Rachel looked Duo up and down.

"You sure you a girl?"

Duo gulped and nodded.

"Damn."

"Don't mind her. Few screws loose. Bye!"

Rachel shot Suzi a death glare as she was pulled away.

Duo and Quatre looked at each other.

"HELP!"

"Why what's wrong?" Cassie and Juliann popped up out of nowhere.

"Elli is hungry." Quatre quickly covered knowing Duo and his stomach. "We're trying to find the canteen."

"Oh that's easy! Just follow us!" Cassie said and took Duo's hand and pulled him down the corridor. Duo shot a plea of help look at Quatre as he was dragged away, Quatre quickly ran after them.

Heero, Wufei and Trowa had finished unpacking and Trowa had disappeared to scout out the layer of the school. Heero was sending J a mission report telling him they had arrived safely and his tapping was beginning to get on Wufei's nerves.

"I'm heading out to find Winner and Maxwell." Wufei informed Heero who grunted in reply as Wufei walked out of the door.

When Wufei returned half an hour later Trowa and Heero were quietly talking.

"Find them?" Heero asked from his bed, (he got the single one, how did we know that would happen^_~!).

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Canteen."

"Doing what?"

"Talk to students."

"What kind of students?" Heero asked his eyes narrowing.

"Well, um….. I not… um….. quite…. Sure."

"Wufei?" Both pilots sent Wufei a unnerving glare.

"Male students."

Heero growled and stood up as did Trowa and both headed out. Wufei breathed and flopped on to the double bed he was going to be sharing with Trowa, that was TOO close.

His name was Jamie and he had draped himself all over Duo as soon as Duo had walked into the canteen. Duo had tried to rid himself of the Male Form of Relena but couldn't. Jamie's friend Tomo had also attached himself to Quatre's side and both boys now sat next to 'their girls'. When Duo had tried to excuse himself to go and get food, Jamie had gone up with Duo and Duo found out that Jamie couldn't keep his hands under control. So Duo realised it was safer to stay sitting down.

"Tell me Elli, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does." A low growl brought everyone's gaze up to the two *very pissed* gundam pilots who had arrived.

"There's your answer." Duo said and he slipped himself from Jamie's grip and stood up next to Heero who placed an arm round Duo's waist possessively. Duo was very grateful that his koi had perfect timing.

"And I do believe you have your hand on my girlfriend's leg." Trowa commented to Tomo who quickly removed his hand and Quatre also stood.

"Nice to know ya but we have more important things to do." Duo winked. "Bye!"

Heero and Trowa pulled Duo and Quatre away quickly.

Ah the first day of school, always a pleasure. Especially since our gundam pilots have co-ed gym first lesson. Lets see now…

Duo rolled over and snuggled against the warm form he found there.

"Um Duo?"

"Yes Quatre?" Duo mumbled as he nuzzled Quatre's shoulder, "QUATRE!" Duo jumped away from the other body in his bed and landed half off the bed. The blond raised an eyebrow at Duo.

"I tried to tell you."

"Sorry man."

"Just another 59 days to go." Quatre smiled at Duo as he watched Duo pull himself to his feet and then turned to Quatre.

"Where are the showers?"

"I had one last night. If you go to the toilets and go pass them and into the first right you get the showers. Don't worry the showers are all separated into cubicles." He added at the worried look on Duo's face.

Duo sighed. "Thank god for that." Duo grabbed a towel and his uniform and headed out.

Quatre laughed and climbed out of bed and dressed.

Half an hour later Duo arrived back ready to face the first day at school.

"Heero just dropped these off." Quatre said throwing a bag at Duo along with a piece of paper. "Our timetables and pe uniforms."

Duo studied the paper. "We have pe first. Can't be that bad, can it?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow as slowly Duo opened the bag. Duo face went from a normal pink to a ghostly white and then to a boiling red in five seconds.

"I! Am! Going! To! Kill! Him! For! This!"

Quatre ducked under the desk as Duo threw the bag across the room.

Duo and Quatre entered form period with Cassie and Sonya. Their eyes scanned the room and all the girls turned and looked at them. Duo gulped as 27 sets of eyes fell on him and Quatre.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, god save us." Duo muttered as he was lead to his seat at the back on the room where one girl was eyeing him up and down.

"Don't mind her." Juliann whispered at Duo from her seat in front of him. "She's a les."

"That is so comforting to hear." Duo hissed at her and sent the girl a smile. Juliann laughed.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei entered their own form room at about the same time as Duo and Quatre did.

"Welcome to our school. My name is Brady and I do hope you enjoy your time here. If you need any thing I, the Head Boy, will be happy to help." A blond haired boy had stood up and he held his hand out to Heero while speaking. Heero eyed the hand and reached out to take it slowly. "On behalf on the school I have been appointed to show you round the school and teach you how everything works." He smiled broadly at Heero whose ice glare didn't seem to make much difference. "It will be my pleasure."

"He talks more than Maxwell." Wufei hissed to Trowa and Heero had to stop himself smirking.

"You are?"

"Heero."

"That is sure a nice name and really suits you…"

Heero sweat dropped. It looked like it was going to be a really long day!

Quatre felt someone take his hand and he turned to see Duo standing beside of him.

"You ok?" Quatre asked. Duo shook his head.

"One of the girls has a crush on me." He moaned.

"So?" Quatre nearly laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"One, I am not a lesbian and two, I have a boyfriend."

"Ah. Don't worry Elli it will be fine. Just tell her that you aren't interested. She'll understand."

"I really hate you some times Kat."

Quatre looked at Duo whose eyes were darting around the place.

"Where is the gym?" He asked.

"Follow us, we'll show you."

"Thanks Cassie!"

Heero had joined Trowa and Wufei in gym after running away from Brady.

"The boy is worst than Relena." Heero moaned. His eyes roamed the gym looking out for the blond head boy.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei started to warm up when the teacher arrived with the girls + two boys. Heero and Trowa's eyes widen at the sight of their 'girl' friends and Wufei had to hold his nose.

The boy's gym kit was a pair of black shorts and a white pole neck. The girls how ever had to wear black gym skirts (1) and white pole necks. The problem with gym skirts is that they are never the right size, what I mean is that a gym skirt that is size 10 normally turns out to be a size 6. It's something to do with the men that make them. It was hard to tell who had the worst deal. Duo and Quatre's skirts both seem to be unbelievable short. Duo's hair was in a ponytail and the ends of it reached the bottom of the skirt, giving Duo a bit, not a lot but some cover when he bent down. Quatre wasn't so lucky, all the time his hands were behind him trying to pull the skirt down.

Duo glared at the three other gundam pilots with a look that promised Death. Quatre didn't have time to even glance in their directions.

"Hay Heero!"

Heero jumped in shock and glared at Brady who had appeared beside him.

"You shouldn't eye up the girls you know. I have been trying to get the headmaster to change his mind about co-ed pe but I haven't been successful."

Duo watched with narrowed eyes at the blond boy talking to *his* Heero.

"Juliann?" The red haired girl turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Whose the blond boy over there?"

"That's Brady. You wouldn't have a chance, he's gay."

"Nani?"

"Huh? Nani?"

"Sorry, been in Japan too long. He's gay?"

"Yep. Mind you the boy he is talking to is very cute."

"The boy he is talking to happens to be my Boyfriend!"

"Really? Ah you make such a cute couple!"

Juliann walked off as Quatre walked over.

"What is it with girls and the word Cute?"

Quatre shrugged. "Don't know any way I talked to that girl and I explained that you were straight and had a boyfriend and she said the reason she was staring is because of your hair."

Duo blinked.

"She said your hair is really nice and would go really well with her collection."

"Collection?"

"She collects other peoples hair."

Duo grabbed his hair.

"She ain't cutting my hair."

"I told her that."

"And?"

"She said that if you have never had your hair cut before then it was about time someone cut your hair."

"And?"

"She walked off."

"Great, this mission is really fucked up! Did you know I have a gay guy chasing Heero and now I have a les girl chasing my hair?"

"Poor you."

"Look Brady, you see that girl over there." Wufei pointed over to Duo. Brady didn't even look, he was too busy staring deeply at Heero.

"Look damn you." Heero hissed.

Brady looked at Duo.

"Yeah? The one with really long brown hair."

"Yes, she is Heero's girlfriend."

"You have a girl friend?"

Heero nodded.

"I understand."

Brady stormed off heading for Duo and Quatre.

"Are you Heero's girlfriend?" He asked Duo.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei quickly followed.

"Yes." Duo replied.

"Not for long, you see when I see something that I want, I Get It!!!"

"And?"

"I am going to have Heero one way or another!"

(1) – I hate gym skirts, we used to have to wear them and it was torture. So what else could I put the boys in!

Please keep reviewing! Bye


	3. Chapter 3

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I have too many fics to finish!! My beta has left me so if anyone would like to beta my fics send me an e-mail to DuoChan666@aol.com Beware I have a lot of fics and I'm a really bad spelling so there will be lots of work involved but I would ever so grateful. Meanwhile you will have to excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ I've never had so many for just 2 chapters! So here's the next part for you! Bye

Chapter 3

"I'm going to have Heero one way or another!"

Duo blinked in Brady's wake as Brady turned on his heel and walked off. He then looked at Heero and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

Heero banged his head on to his locker door. He had just escaped from the clutches of Relena's double to race from the changing room to his locker and was about to head over to history when he was yelled at from down the corridor and sure enough the blond boy was heading in his direction and the corridor was packed with students and Heero had no way of escaping Brady this time.

"What do you have next? I've got History with Mr Udden."

Brady grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him through the mass of bodies. Heero prayed silently to whatever god was listening to free him from the torture.

Duo was playing with his food. It was strange for Duo not to rush his food down.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked. He sat down beside Duo and tucked into his own plate of food.

"Nothing."

"Something must be, you're not eating."

"Not hungry."

"Are you feeling alright?" Quatre asked concern.

"Fine." Duo spat as the blond bimbo walked in and glared across at Duo. "I think every guy in this school was sent to Relena's school."

"How come?"

"They all act like her. Brady follows Heero round and that guy we met yesterday keeps coming up to me."

"I don't get that."

"Kat I'm used to this but I HAVE a boyfriend now so why won't people stop following us?"

"They'll get the picture soon." Quatre reassured Duo.

"Hay guys."

Duo looked round at the girl and smiled at her.

"What's up?"

"We're going shopping after school. We were wondering if you would like to come along?"

"I'm sorry I don't..."

"We would love too!" Quatre smiled at Duo. "You need cheering up."

"Why what's wrong?" Cassie slipped next to Duo. "Is it that time of the month?"

Duo blushed red and hid his face.

"No need to be embarrassed Elli. We all go through it. Is it your first one ever?"

Duo blushed even redder. He didn't really know what to say back.

"Don't be shy be proud of your body!"

Duo wanted the Earth to shallow him up.

"You're coming tonight. We'll met you here as soon as the bell goes. If the pain gets really bad Elli come to me. I have some pills that will help. See ya." Cassie headed off as Heero, Wufei and Trowa arrived.

"What did she want?" Wufei asked.

Quatre tried to keep a straight face as Duo slid further down in his chair still blushing bright red.

"We're going out shopping with them but I said Duo could do with cheering up and Cassie took it the wrong way."

"Wrong way?" Wufei asked.

"She thought Duo was having his first…"

"Shut It!" Duo hissed.

"Period."

Wufei blinked then grabbed his nose. Duo went further under the table. The corner of Trowa's mouth twitched and Heero stared blankly at Duo.

"You are embarrassed about that?"

Duo nodded, "It's not the sort of thing I want to hear about!" Duo hissed.

"Get up." Heero tugged at Duo's shelve and Duo pulled himself upright.

"It's ok for you, you get to act like…"

"Hee~ro!"

It was Heero this time that ducked under the table… completely… and hide behind Duo's legs.

"I was going to say Man but how about mouse?"

The blond bimbo walked over quickly.

"Hello everyone." He smiled round at everyone before sticking his head under the table. "What are you doing down there Heero?"

"Um…"

"Do You Mind?" Duo suddenly shrieked bring Heero and Brady both up. Duo glared angrily at Brady. "You… You sick perverted boy!"

Brady looked shocked. "What?"

"Ah." Heero suddenly caught on to Duo's plot.

"Have you no shame?" Quatre asked.

"Shame?"

"Looking up a girls skirt like that!"

Brady blushed red and sat down quickly next to Duo. He took Duo's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Duo smiled sweetly at Brady.

"Heero I was going to ask you something."

"No."

"Hear me out first. I have study hall with you after lunch, could I study with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said so."

"But Hee~ro."

"He said no you blond ditz!" Duo hissed at Brady. "Forget him he's mine!" To prove his point Duo stood up and French-kissed Heero very hard and very long in the middle of the canteen. Not that Heero minded at all.

Brady stared speechless at Duo and Heero. Duo smiled at Heero. His hands wrapped round Heero's neck while Heero held him round the middle.

"This isn't over Danielle!"

Duo smirked at Brady who stormed away.

"Heero you have three people fighting over you."

"But I've already won!" Duo smirked even more as he pulled Heero in for another kiss. "By a long way."

Heero entered the Study Hall and headed over towards the back. His laptop was held carefully under his arm and he loaded it up. There was an e-mail from J.

_01,_

_   I have no idea what mission you are talking about. I never sent you a mission with that description. It's a fake. Someone wanted you there. Your new mission is to find out who and why! Stay low._

_                                                                             J_

Heero's eyes darken at the message. The mission was a fake? Then… Heero called up the old e-mail with the mission on and send a reply.

_Who are you? What do you want?_

Heero shut down e-mail and loaded up an oz document he had to read when he was sent an im.

_01 isn't it? _

_"Who are you?"_

_I'll ask the questions. Tell me 01 are you at the school and are the other pilots in position?_

_"Why?"_

_Are you?_

_"Yes"_

_Good. I'll be in contract at a later date._

_"Who Are You?"_

Heero waited for a reply but got none. He shut down the net and looked round the study hall. He was the only pilot with a study period at the moment so he was in here alone.

"Can I study with you?" Heero looked up at the boy.

"If you wish."

"Thanks. I'm Stefan."

"Heero."

The boy, Stefan, had dark hair and dark eyes. His unsure smile and the way his eyes darted around the room gave Heero the impression that Stefan was almost scare of something.

"You're Japanese right?"

"Hai."

"Cool. I'm half Japanese, half Chinese."

Heero nodded and turned back to the oz file. Stefan sat next to him reading a history textbook. The time passed in silence.

Duo gulped as Cassie and Nerys dragged him through a series of shops. Another girl was with him. Her name was Kayo. Duo took a liking to Kayo. She was smart and funny; she had shoulder length light brown hair and hazelnut eyes. A small smile graced her lips always and her laugh was light and airy. She wore a pair of white jeans and a pale pink top showing off her figure to a tee. She was also on the run from the "hair collection les".

"Her name is Patsy. She's a freak really. She has her friends. Weird lot. She's been after my hair for ages. It used to be longer than yours but I have it all cut off. I prefer it short. She tried to get into the hairdresser to nick a bit. She's quite sad and I almost feel sorry for her. Oh lets try this. Elle hold out your hand."

Duo did as he was told. Kayo picked up a nail polish and applied some to Duo's nails.

"I heard you and Brady had a run in."

"He's after my boyfriend."

"I heard."

"Huh?"

"Brady is my step brother. I have to put up with him 24/7. You feel lucky."

"He is trying to take Heero from me."

"Poor you… there you go all done."

Duo raised his fingers and stared in horror at the blood red nail polish.

"I don't like red." He told her.

"It'll grow on you. Come on, I know what will make Heero beg for you."

Kayo grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him from the chemist. Duo looked round for Quatre.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"They know where we are heading. Come on."

Quatre stared at the pink bow Nerys had just placed in his hair.

"It really suits you."

Quatre didn't think so. He reached up to take it off but Cassie pushed his hands away.

"Trowa will love you."

"How you know?"

"Elle told us. She was right wasn't she? You are going out with Trowa?"

"Yeah. Elle has a big mouth. But I don't think Trowa will like it."

"Oh he will it looks soooooo cute!" Nerys said fluffy up Quatre's hair. "If you grew your hair a bit longer and then put it up like this it would look…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Quatre backed away from the two girls. "Not pigtails. Anything but pigtails."

"Ok."

When Quatre opened his eyes ten minutes later he regretted saying "anything".

Duo stared at Kayo. "You have to be kidding me."

"Learn one thing babe, when it comes to shopping I never, Never Kid!"

Duo looked back up at the shop and gulped.

"Shinigami help me." Duo muttered before Kayo placed an iron grip on his upper arm and steered him into the lingerie shop.

Quatre tugged at the mini braids that covered his head and he yelped as he pulled one to hard.

"Leave them in Kat. Oh no, Kayo and Elle have gone off. We better go after them."

Quatre let go of his hair, unable to free even one braid and hurried after the two girls. He paused as they pushed open the door to the lingerie shop.

"I can't go in there." He said, even as a girl he still acted like a gentleman.

"Why on Earth not?"

"That's a women shop."

"We're all women Katie. Come on. Kayo is sure as hell to bring Elle into this place."

Quatre took a deep breath and entered the shop that no man ever dared to enter for a long while (1).

"QUATRE!" He turned as his name was hissed and Quatre looked around him. Duo was hid behind a stand.

"What's wrong?" Quatre made his way over, careful not to look or touch anything.

"Kayo is trying to get me to try some of this stuff on." Duo hissed, his face a pale white.

"Oh there you are."

Duo winced and disappeared quickly and skills brought only from his long years of living rough of the streets of L2 and the hard training to become a pilot stalked off away from Quatre and the other girls.

Quatre stared at the girls and cursed Duo for leaving him alone.

"Love the hair Katie." Kayo smirked. "Never let Cassie or Nerys near your hair, it will be the last thing you do."

"Thanks for the war...."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Broke through Quatre's sentence.

"Duo." Without giving the girls another thought Quatre bolted off to find his friend.

Duo had made it round the girls and was about to make a break for freedom when he felt his ponytail get tugged. Duo was about to turn and shout at the person who had dared to touch his hair but when he saw who it was he froze.

"Such lovely hair." She purred, her hand trailed the loose strands over her cheek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The scream was ripped from his throat before he realised he had made a sound.

"Duo!"

Quatre pulled the girl away from Duo and grabbed Duo's arm before Duo could do something he would later regret. 

"Duo?" Quatre stared into Duo's eyes but the look in Duo's eye promised Death to the girl.

"You're Pasty right?" Duo hissed. She nodded. "Listen here, no one and I mean no one touches MY hair without MY permission. Do it again and I can't be blamed for the damage I cause." Duo then strolled away, doing pretty well considering he was wearing 3-inch heels and he had just put them on an hour ago.

Quatre also looked at the girl Pasty.

"You've been warned." He stated simply. "See you tomorrow guys. I better get after him before he does something stupid." Quatre waved good-bye and jogged after Duo.

Duo was laying full out on the double bed when there was a knock on the door. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. There was something about his hair. He hated to be seen with it down, in fact no one had ever seen his hair down completely. The way the girl had just took hold of his hair freaked him out and now he was laying face down on the bed trying to forget the feeling of her hands in his hair.

Quatre answered the door and spoke quietly to whoever it was. The door then shut.

Duo didn't glance up when the bed dipped next to him.

"Duo?"

Duo didn't answer, he didn't even hear his name being called. But he felt the hand that ran down his back, the fingertips just brushing his hair gently. He raised his face and pushed the hand away.

"Duo?"

Duo looked into deep Prussian. He dropped his gaze but did nothing to stop the hand that slowly undid the braid his hair was in. Soft, strong, gently hands ran through his hair freeing it from the tight plait. Then a brush replaced the hands and freed the silky mass from the tangles. Quick and swift hands re braided it and tried it off. Duo raised his gaze to met Heero's.

"Better?"

Duo nodded and threw his arms round Heero's neck. "Thank you." Slowly Heero returned the embrace.

The door was pushed open again and the two boys removed their arms from each other.

"Can we come in now?"

"Hn."

The other three pilots entered.

"What is this all about Heero?" Duo asked.

"This mission, it's fake." (2)

(1) – No matter how many of lingerie shops I go in I never see a male in there.

(2) – I know that you already know this but the other four pilots didn't!

What do you all think? Please keep reviewing! I'll try and get the next chapter soon. I figured this will be about 17 chapters long. Just another 14 to go. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

This is a 3x4 chapter. Major OOC for Trowa! But no 3x4 lemon just yet.

Quick Thanks to – Unknown, Kinkie_Otaku, WildFire's Flame, Chibi Shi-Chan, P-Chan-The lost girl, okolou, spade2848, Willow Ash, Black-Pheonix, krazy, MinaXP, Willow, Courtney of the Shadow Skill, Lee Nekkyo, Pixie Dragon, Angel, Lillie Chan, Katya E. M, TA, Terra Wolf, Death of Silver Hearts, Minoa, Amalthaea, Silent Shimigami, Luine, amy, Sari, sandybunny, chaos and cosmos, Oui Piggy, Ponderosa, Mei Neko, CPfeb, suagrgurl, sapphire, Lanna, and Ginko Ichihara! Thanks for the support guys! ^_^

Chapter 4 

"This mission, it's fake." 

Heero's words met silence and he looked round at his teammates. Wufei's forehead was clenched in concretion, Trowa was glazing blankly at the floor beside his feet but Heero knew there was thinking behind the blank look. Quatre was looking worried and Duo was staring at Heero with a look of be wildness.

"What the fuck?" Duo swore at Heero.

"I got a e-mail from J telling me he never assigned us this mission." Heero stated calmly.

"You are telling me that I have to pretend to be a girl for no reason at all!!!" Duo yelled.

"What else did J say?" 

"He told us to lay low here until the enemy shows himself." 

Duo glared at everyone else. "That does it! What kind of a sicko tells us to dress up as girls and leaves us here?!"

"Keep cool Maxwell. A clear head will help us more than a angry one." Wufei looked at the other pilots. "So we are staying."

"There is more isn't there Heero?" Quatre asked quietly silencing Duo's rants of injustice that made even Wufei raise an eyebrow at.

"The man that sent us this mission has gotten in contract with me. He asked if we were all in place and said he would get in contract with me again later on." Heero stood up and directed the others to do the same.

"It would be in our best interests to stay here." Trowa pointed out. "He obviously wants something from us and we can't act until we know what."

The others agreed and Trowa gave Quatre a quick kiss goodnight before leaving with Wufei. Heero turned to Duo.

"Be careful with this girl, she might know who you are. Good night."

As the door banged shut Duo turned to Quatre and sighed.

"Great!"

Quatre couldn't believe his ears as Trowa turned and walked away. They had just had their first argument and it hadn't been pleasant!

A few minutes early.

"What do you mean?" Quatre hissed at Trowa.

"I want to go round with one of us at all times. Stay with Danielle as much as possible."

"Why?"

"I want to protect you, but can't. Danielle will."

"I don't want protection from you or Danielle!!!" Quatre hissed again. "I can looked after myself you know."

"Just do what I say." Trowa didn't want to push Quatre around but the blond pilot was a bit naive sometimes. With that last comment he turned and walked away leaving Quatre standing there, his fists clenched!

"I'm not yours to own!" Quatre yelled in Trowa's wake and the taller boy stiffen.

"I'm just protecting you."

"You are acting like my mother Trowa! You become Catherine more and more each day and you can't order me about!"

A hand landed on Quatre's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Chill Kat."

Quatre shrugged the hand away and was about to chase after Trowa when the hand replaced itself.

"You aren't going any where Quatre." The voice whispered in his ear.

"Go away Duo!" Quatre grounded back.

"Things aren't going to get better if you go running after him right now. Give Trowa a day on his own and then approach him."

Quatre glanced back at his braided friend.

"Really?"

"Of course. He was only looking out for you but he just told you what you were going to do. He shouldn't order you but then you should pay heed to his words. After all we know nothing about this man, damn it might even be a women and to tell you the truth. I would rather hang with you than that creep who is after my hair."

Quatre laughed and flicked his own hair over his shoulder.

"So Elli, where you wanna hang?"

"The football stands. The team are training!"

Trowa stormed through the corridors towards his dorm. He couldn't believe he had just tried to do that to Quatre. He knew what it felt like to have some one own him. The pain of someone ordering you and forcing you into submission. How could he even think of doing that to his Angel?

"Easy Barton."

Trowa had slammed the door shut and thrown himself on to the bed. He glared at the Chinese pilot and then at Heero who entered the room wrapped in just a small hand towel round his waist.

"What's wrong?"

Trowa ignored the question and rubbed his temple trying to clear his head.

"Quatre?" Heero asked.

Trowa sat up and snapped. "None of your business."

"If it interferes with the mission it is my business." Heero reply in his normally monotone.

"Well this doesn't interfere with the mission alright? Cause there isn't a fucking mission Yuy!"

Heero blinked at Trowa's outburst but recollected himself quickly.

"There is something wrong Trowa. You can't hide from me. What is it?"

"I…"

A knock at the door interrupted Trowa and Heero opened it and it burst a hyperactive Brady.

"Good morning fellow students. Oh my." Brady's eyes widen at the sight of a nearly naked Heero with water dripping down his chest from his still wet hair.

"What do you want?" Heero snarled.

"I can't remember."

"Then get out!"

"Oh that's it!" The blue eyes travelled up and down Heero's body as Brady spoke. "I have a message for you."

There was silence for a second before Heero promoted Brady. "Well?"

There's an e-mail here." Brady pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Heero's, their hands touch briefly and Brady held on for a second longer than need be.

Heero quickly scanned the mail and hissed. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Wufei asked.

"Get Dan and Kat up here." Heero ordered.

"I saw them by the football pitch." Brady informed the gundam pilots.

"I'll get them." Trowa told them as he headed out of the room.

"I don't get you Kat. He tries to force you into obeying him and you still want to be with him?" Nerys was laying on her back beside Quatre and Duo. Cassie was talking to a group of players over by the sidelines.

"You see Nerys Trowa has had a really bad childhood and he knows he shouldn't have ordered me about like that but he did and I'm sure he'll come and apologise for it."

"For Trowa is say Sorry is like getting Heero to say he loves me." Duo said running his hand through the many braids of glass.

"Heero has never told you he loves you?"

"We've only been together two weeks." Duo stood up to Heero's defence.

"Yeah but that is still pretty poor don't cha think?"

"With Heero you get use to it." Duo sat up and looked across at the glowing view. "It's hard to understand him, sometimes he acts like a brick wall but then sometimes he acts like this lost child just after a little bit of love."

"I'm sure he does love you Elli. Anyone would."

Duo smiled at Nerys. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Trowa watched the two other pilots talk and slowly he approached.

"Quat… Katie?"

"Trowa."

The whole of Quatre's face lit up as his boyfriend came near.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I understand Trowa." Quatre throw himself into Trowa's waiting arms and Duo laid back on the grass.

"Maybe there is hope for me yet!"

"Danielle Heero wants a word with us!" Trowa looked across the blond pilot's head and almost smirked at the look of Duo's face.

"Don't forget Saturday Katie." Nerys reminded Quatre.

"K."

"Saturday?" Trowa asked.

"Me and Quarter are off out for a girls night out!" Duo grinned widely at Trowa as he led the way.

Duo knocked on the door to reveal a pissed Wufei.

"What?"

"I think this would look just great on you."

Duo's eyes narrowed at the sound of Brady's voice and he pushed roughly pass Wufei and into the dorm where Brady was holding out a shirt to Heero who was still wearing just a towel.

"What's going on here?!"

Duo jumped in front of Heero to shield him from Brady and glared at the blond boy.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Duo hissed as he grabbed the offered shirt and passed it to Heero.

Quatre turned to Trowa.

"I didn't mean what I said Trowa. I was really angry."

"I understand Love." Trowa smiled slightly at Quatre and leaned down to give his koi a gentle kiss.

"GET OUT!!!" Duo's voice broke the love spell and Brady was sent running to the door by one very pissed off Duo.

"I have to cancel that date Nerys set me up with, Duo."

Duo glanced up from the doujinish and nodded at Quatre. "That's understandable."

"I don't want Trowa to find out."

"And with this maniac about you don't wanna go out any way without someone." And seeing the look on Quatre's face Duo quickly added, "I don't that's for sure."

After Brady had made a quick getaway and Heero had dressed the gundam pilots had sat down and discussed the e-mail. It was a threat that if the pilots made any attempt to move/change/leave the school for good then slowly one by one students would be killed. Duo had joked saying maybe Brady would be killed first but Heero had silenced him with *that* look. "It would give away who we are." Wufei had pointed out and in a gloomy depression Quatre and Duo left quietly.

"But then it wouldn't be fair on the boy if you turned him down at such a short a notice."

Quatre sighed. "I'll have to explain to him there is someone else."

Duo choked. "Good one. I'll keep Trowa busy while you tell Nerys's brother the truth!" So the plan was set.

"Trowa! Hay Trowa!!!!"

Trowa turned to face the braided girl as she skidded to a stop beside him. Her brightly flushed cheeks and glossy pink lips made Duo look too much like a female for his own good. Trowa glared at the pilot in drag and slammed his locker shut.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"Um… It's a boy matter."

Trowa couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing at Duo's words but he nodded and let Duo lean in close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You see last night I was in the shower and I started to think about Heero but the normal reaction didn't, um… happen."

Trowa watched as Duo's cheeks turned a bright red.

"I think there might be something wrong." Duo muttered.

"Don't worry Elli, this just proves that the feelings you feel for Heero are more than just lust!"

Duo nodded and looked to his right and as Trowa started to move away he reached out to grab his arm.

"And there is something else as well…"

Quatre smiled at the tall boy in front of him, he looked like Nerys. Ginger nut hair and green eyes.

"Listen Sam, I'm really honoured that you like me but I've got a boyfriend and I really love him so I'm afraid I can't go out with you on Saturday."

Sam looked a bit downtrodden but he still managed to smile. "That's ok Katie. You seem like a lovely girl and I bet he is worth everything."

"Yeah he is…"

Trowa glanced over Duo's shoulder and say Quatre talking to another boy. He felt his angry grow and he tried to push pass the braided pilot.

"What? Trowa?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Trowa promised as he started to walk towards Quatre.

"Oh no! Trowa wait I need…"

Unsure of what to do to keep Trowa away from reaching Quatre Duo grabbed Trowa and tugged him round and stuck his tongue down his best friend's boyfriend's throat.

Quatre's eyes widen as he watched Duo and Trowa shared a spit-swapping kiss. He smirked understanding that Trowa had been heading over here. He quickly excused himself from Sam's side and hurried over as Duo broke the kiss, mumbled an apologise and ran away quickly not seeing the pair of prussian blue eyes watching him.

"Trowa?"

Trowa blinked blankly at Quatre.

"Are you alright?"

Trowa continued to stare at Quatre.

"Answer me please Trowa."

"Tell me why Duo just stuck his tongue in my throat and it better be one hell of a good reason."

Quatre lowered his gaze. "I didn't want you to find out, Duo was meant to keep you distracted."

"I had 15 minutes of hearing about Duo's problems that now I realise aren't true and I want a reason Katie." Trowa spat the fake name.

"Nerys set me up on a date and I had to call it of but didn't want you… Trowa!!!"

Duo lowered his eyes as Trowa stormed away from Quatre.

"Damn you Maxwell, why does everything I help people with fuck up?" Duo hissed at himself curling his hands into fist and squeezed his eyes shut. "I tried to help Quatre but all I've done is thrown him further into it."

TBC…

That was really ooc for Trowa wasn't it? Sorry guys but I've never been good with 3x4x3 fics and I'm trying to make it better than it could be by putting it in a 1x2x1 fic.

Was I the only one who noticed that Heero spent this part in a bath towel and nothing else?

Please review cause I love hearing good things!!! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami195: ::slowly pokes her head onto the screen.:: Hello? Anyone remember this fic? ::Carefully moves fully onto screen:: I haven't update this in… two years and I'm really really really really sorry. I hope you can forgive me with this new part. This part does contain violence and hopefully you will like it, it's an odd chapter I think and it's hard to explain what I mean when I say Odd, um… well just read and review. THANK YOU

Thank You To:-  K.D. Lemonwood, Shin-chan, Madisonne, Nif81, sugargurl, Autum, kalidoscope squish, Jay, Spirit Sylph, animegirl1234, shinigamiaod, collective2220, Ice Puppet, Jenny, beautifulelf, amberdragon, fanny, Nizuno Mikomi and Sabriel Sylfaen.

                        And a big thank you to the people that kept e-mailing me telling me how they loved this fic and wanted me to update.

Sorry it's taken soooo long, but here it is, you have been waiting 2 years for this. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   

Touch ~

Chapter 5

"Duo!"

Duo turned at the sound of his name and smiled as Heero strolled over.

"What's wrong?"

Heero's hand grabbed Duo's braid and pulled him roughly behind Wing Zero.

After managing to ruin Trowa and Quatre's relationship Duo had decided to pay Deathscythe a visit in the hope of clearing his head and finding a way to undo the damage already done. Then Heero had shown up.

Heero pinned Duo against the back of Wing Zero's leg. "What the fuck where you doing with Trowa early?" Heero growled and Duo nearly cried.

"You saw?"

"Everything."

"Kill me, kill me now." Duo muttered. Could anything else go wrong today? "Listen Heero it isn't what it appeared to be."

"What was it then? A friendly goodbye kiss?" Heero hissed his grip tightening on Duo.

"Let go Heero and I'll explain."

"What Was It?" Heero held Duo harder. Duo could feel the hands around his upper arms become tighter every second.

"Heero please, let go!" Duo struggled against the stronger boy.

"Tell Me!" Heero shouted.

Duo let out a sob as his bone began to crack.

"Heero." His head fell forward and the golden bangs flopped over his face hidden the tears that began to foam in his eyes. "Please." Duo whispered.

Heero's grips continued to become tighter until Duo's left arm bone gave way and with a sickening crunch it snapped under the pressure. Duo's cry of pain echoed through the large hanger and Heero dropped Duo to the ground and stepped away a look of horror flashed quickly over his face.

Duo curled his broken arm to him and looked up at the boy he loved with tear filled eyes.

"Why?"

"You're a little whore." Heero spat.

"I'm not!"

"You pretending to like me just for a fuck?"

"No!"

"All along you were fucking Trowa?"

"You've got it wrong!" Duo screamed making Heero fainter.

"What?"

"I was helping Quatre."

"Quatre?"

"Him and Trowa had a disagreement and my job was to keep Trowa away from Quatre long enough for Quatre to set things straight again. I couldn't think of anything else to do." Duo lowered his head and wiped his tears away. "I didn't mean too, everything screwed up because of me."

"Duo."

Heero reached for Duo but not surprisingly the braided pilot backed away.

"Leave."

"Duo I'm sorry."

"LEAVE!"

Heero left quietly with a glance back at Duo who had managed to stand up leaning against Wing.

Duo's eyes watched Heero leave and Duo climbed onto Deathscythe carefully ignoring the pain shooting through his body and he curled up in the seat and closed the hatch. Once in pitch black Duo gave himself to heavy sobs and mercifully he passed out.

*

Quatre pulled himself from the desk to answer the door.

"Evening Heero."

"Is Duo here?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Quatre stepped aside and Heero stuck his head in just to make sure.

"Fuck."

"Why?"

"We fought and I hurt him. It's been all day, he wasn't in his lessons and I'm worried."

"Where did you last see him?"

"The hanger."

"Listen he'll be fine. You look round the school and I'll go check the hanger out. K?"

"Arigatou."

*

Quatre and Wufei moved through the dark dense forest heading towards the small cabin and the hanger that laid hidden beneath the forest.

"Heero sounded worried. If we find Duo I really hate to think what state we might find him in."

Wufei glanced at Quatre as they ran. "Don't worry. He'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Key?"

"Back door."

Wufei nodded and lead the way to the back of the cabin. He took the key offered to him by Quatre and threw the door open. He flicked the lights on and heading into the hallway. Pushing open the cellar door Wufei began to descend down the many steps into the hanger.

*

Meanwhile…

Heero enlisted Trowa's help in searching the school for traces of Duo. Trowa explained in more details the happenings of that morning. The more Trowa told him the worst the feeling of guilt became. Heero had jump to the wrong idea and had felt so jealous that Duo might love someone instead of him that he had released all his angry on to an innocent Duo who was just trying to help two friends in need.

"Hey Heero!"

Heero winced as THAT voice carried across the wind to his ears and a hand grabbed his.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologise for this morning. It was rude of me to stare!"

"Apologise accepted. Good bye!"

"Where are you rushing too? Where is Elli? She wasn't at school today. I do hope she isn't ill."

Heero suddenly felt a rush of pure angry hit him and he throw Brady off him.

"Listen I don't like you! I love Duo!"

Trowa blinked. "Um Heero?"

"WHAT?!" Heero snapped at Trowa before storming off. Trowa gave chase encase Heero decided to do something stupid.

Brady's eyes narrowed. "Whose Duo?" He thought for a minute before smirking. "That's strange Heero, I thought you loved Elli but now I see you were just using her unless, Elli is Duo. What are you all hiding?" Brady picked himself up and dusted off his clothes before smirking. "I'll find out your secret, don't worry."

*

Wufei and Quatre searched high and low for Duo but there was no sign of the loveable pilot. Quatre sighed leaning back against Wing. "Where could h… AHHHHHHH!"

"QUATRE!"

Wufei managed to catch Quatre before he hit the ground. The blond pilot blinked and clutched his heart. "The pain. Heero, hurting Duo and Duo…" Quatre's eyes rolled into his head for a second.

"QUATRE!" Wufei yelled slapping him trying to bring Quatre back to the land of the living. Quatre's eyes reappeared.

"Check Deathscythe's cockpit."

Wufei nodded and leaned Quatre against Wing in a sitting position before hurrying to Duo's gundam. He pulled open the hatchway and gasped. His hand pushed back the bangs of Duo's sweaty forehead and all thorough he wasn't touching Duo's skin he could still feel the heat that radiated off Duo.

"He's burning up."

"HEERO, TROWA WE'RE DOWN HERE!" He heard Quatre yell and the next second pounding footsteps where head coming down the stairs.

Heero leapt down the last few steps and raced to and up Deathscythe. Together him and Wufei carried Duo carefully on to Deathscythe's hand and Heero climbed back up to lower the hand to the floor.

"Get Sally." Quatre told Trowa who quickly hurried away.

*

A few days later…

"You're lucky to be alive Elli."

Duo smiled at Nerys and the others. "Thanks."

"Poor Heero, he's been going mental over your state and it didn't help when Brady signed him up for that school contest thing."

"School contest?"

"Each year my brother holds a singing contest and he's signed Heero up." Kayo reached out and took hold of Duo's hand. "Unfortunately for Heero you can't back out of this contest once your name is on the list."

"Elli needs to sleep. I'm sure she'll be fine." Quatre reassure the girls and tried to push them out of the room.

"Don't forget Elli, Heero loves you no matter what!" Kayo smiled and winked before whisking her and her friends away.

"He does."

"Really? It didn't seem like that when he was calling me a whore and breaking my arm."

"Duo…"

"Don't Quatre. I don't wanna hear it."

*

"I TOTALLY SCREWED!" (1)

Heero lowered his head to his knees. He didn't understand what was going on inside of him. The need to see Duo fought against the side that told him Duo would hate him. Sally had come and gone after checking Duo over and commenting on the nice dress Duo was wearing. He had been told that Duo had done a really good death glare on Sally making her leave quickly. He wished he could have seen it.

Heero felt the sun beat down on his neck as it lowered into the sky and the moon and stars began to rise.

"Can I pray to a god I don't believe in? Can I truly believe Duo will forgive me? Did I really think I could love? My hands are too dirty, I shouldn't be any where near Duo I will taint him and damn him to hell with me."

"But then you don't believe hell do you?"

"I'm living in Hell Quatre."

"What happened happen."

"It was my fault."

"Was it really?"

"He asked me Quatre, he plead with me and I ignored him."

"Duo?"

"Duo now and Him back then."

"Him?"

"My past. Should I really be allowed to live after everything I've done to those I love?"

"I can't answer that Heero. Duo can and this Him can. Go ask him. You'll see."

By the time Heero turned around Quatre was gone. Heero pushed himself to his feet and heading in.

His feet took him to Duo's dorm and his fist knocked and it opened before him.

"Should I be forgiven?"

"Who am I to judge you?"

"You have every right."

"Do I? If I hadn't done what I did this wouldn't have happened?"

Heero shut the door and walked over to Duo who was half sitting half laying in bed.

"It's the past Heero. Tell me who was I talking to Friday?"

"I don't know. Something came over me."

"Jealousy!"

"Jealousy?"

"You thought I was with Trowa. If I ignore the words you said to me then I truly believe you have forgiveness and you do love me."

"I don't want to lose you. Duo."

Heero sat down beside Duo and took his hand.

"Since that day a few weeks ago I've felt something inside of me grow. I want to laugh, smile and make you happy. I've never felt anything like this before and it scares me a little."

Duo laughed. "You seem like a grown man Heero, always protecting me and the others but deep inside you're more of a kid than I am!"

"Don't push your luck Duo." Heero's hand pushed a stray piece of hair out of Duo's face. "Does this mean I get a second chance?"

And with that Duo threw himself on Heero, forgetting about the other day and just loving the feeling of shared love.

*

The next day Duo was back at school and had a score to settle with Mr Relena Peacecraft. Brady looked round as Elli stormed over to him.

"Why did you do that to Heero?"

"Good morning Elli. Are you feeling better? I heard you were under the weather."

"Don't play an ass with me cause I ain't in the mood. You remove Heero from this contest list."

"Or?"

"Or I'll kick your ass into next week!" 

TBC…

(1) – Heero's lines from Episode 8! I just love um J

Well did you enjoy? PLEASE REVIEW and I'll try and update sooner this time.

My update e-mail has changed. I now have an update ML, if you wish to know when I update, go and join the ML at, 

THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all ^_^

~Shinigami195~


	6. Chapter 6

There is just something about this fic, which I don't like. I think it is the problem with me being unable to write more than a chapter of it every twelve months. I have to thank Ixy for this though, her annoying e-mails have finally convinced me to get the next chapter out, after such a long while. But after this, I think I might be able to write more of it soon. I wanna know what happens even if no one else does ::sweatdrops:: anyway, thank you to:

Ixy (god knows how many reviews you have sent me girl over the past two weeks. It's madding trust me, and very annoying. Well your plan worked and I've updated, maybe now you can find it in your heart to stop annoying me and let me write!!!), me, Heero2001, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, SHINIGAMIAOD, Blue Eyed Angel2, Ryen Selenity Caliburn (thank you for ur lovely comments!!!),Duo-js, Duo/Folken/TK, Mrs Passionate, Fay Maxwellyuy, Silver Sparrow.

I am so sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope this is worth it!!!

Please keep reviewing!!!  

Touch 

Chapter 6 

"Or?"

"Or I'll kick your ass into next week!" Duo growled.

"With that arm?"

"I could do it blind folded."

Brady smirked. "Try it then."

SMASH!

Brady went flying backwards clutching his broken nose. Duo shook his hand and walked forward slowly.

"Why the hell?"

"Take Heero off the contest list." Duo ordered.

"Miss Maxwell!"

Duo turned to see Kayo standing there.

"I told you, you can't take someone off the list."

Duo stormed off, hair flying.

"Don't push her Brady. You might get more than you bargained for."

"What the hell does that mean?" Brady snapped.

Kayo just sighed and turned and walked away. "Baka."

*

Heero reached out and touched Duo gently, the boy turned in his grip to face him and Duo gave a soft smile at him.

"I'm sorry." Heero whispered and Duo shook his head.

"Stop apologising." Duo ordered pulling himself from Heero's arms to straight out his dress as they began to walk alongside each other towards the cafeteria. "It's as much my fault as it is yours." Duo shrugged, ignoring the pain that flashed along his arm at the movement. He reached out tenderly and took hold of Heero's hand, blushing as the boy took it and held it tightly in his, often warmth and protection. "Has there been any other news on the mission?" Duo asked.

"No, nothing part from that e-mail. He said he will make contact soon. I don't know what to expect."

"Expect the unexpected." Duo quoted from one of his anime shows. Heero offered a small smile as he reached for the door and opened it for Duo. Duo blushed again as Heero let him enter first.

"Such a gentleman." Quatre laughed as he saw the couple enter and they headed over to him and Wufei.

"How's Trowa?" Duo asked sliding into a seat. Quatre winced. 

"He is still isn't talking to me."

"What do you want to eat?" Heero asked.

"Just a burger and fries." Duo replied with a wide smile and Heero walked off to get the food.

"What do I do Duo?" Quatre asked. "I can't seem to get him to even sit with me in the same room as me."

Wufei looked at Duo over the book he was reading. "Are you happy with yourself?"

Duo looked down ashamed. "Look Quat, I'm really sorry, I never meant for this to happen…"

"It's ok Duo. I know you didn't mean anything. You were just trying to help and I really appreciate it."

"Even though I have ruined your relationship after you got me into mine?"

"Yeah."

Duo gave a small smile, feeling horrible deep down inside as Quatre returned to the newspaper and Wufei returned to his book. Duo sat there, fiddling with the end of his braid, waiting for Heero to return, but when he did, he brought along an unwanted student and his stepsister.

"Hey Elli, how's the arm?" Kayo asked cheerfully sitting down beside Quatre.

"It's good. I'll have full use of it in a few days."

Heero sat down next to Duo and handed him his dinner.

"Thank you."

Brady seated himself next to Heero.

"I pulled some strings and I got your name removed from the contest list." Brady informed Heero who had begun to unwrap Duo's burger for him.

Duo snorted at Brady's words.

"I think, that was Elli's idea." Kayo smirked as she watched Heero pass the burger to Duo's good hand and Duo smiled warmly back before he began to eat.

Brady glared at his stepsister. "I just thought Heero would be pleased to know."

"Kayo, I was wondering, do you know anyone called Duo?"

The four pilots went rigid as Kayo shook her head.

"No, it's not something I can recall, it's not a very common name. Is it even a name?"

Duo choked on his burger.

"Why do you ask?" Quatre asked.

"Just wondering… Katie isn't it?"

"Isn't it rude to sit at a table without being invited and not know the names of the people who sit there before you?" Duo suddenly asked after swallowing half of Wufei's coffee.

"No. I was invited."

Heero ignored the two that sat either side of him and slowly eat his dinner.

"By whom?"

"Heero."

"Actually, he invited me, Brad invited himself." Kayo pointed out. "Can I have some fries?"

"Help yourself." Duo pushed the bag towards her. "Hey, Trowa isn't here."

"Bright move Maxwell." Wufei commented as Quatre gave a sniff.

"Oh yeah, Kayo, wanna come for a walk?" Duo asked standing up as the girl nodded.

"Where are you going?" Heero suddenly asked, Duo's movements alerted him.

"Just for a walk. We'll be back soon, I promise." 

Duo bent down and gave Heero a soft kiss against the lips.

"Bye."

Brady glared daggers at Duo who sauntered away with Kayo, knowing that almost every guy in the room, including Heero, was staring at his ass in the tiny short dress he was wearing.

Kayo shook her head as they left the cafeteria.

"You are such a slut." She whispered at Duo.

"I know." Duo giggled back, not realising that his role-playing had sort of developed into the real thing. "But I have eyes for only Heero."

"So does Brady."

"Yeah, true, but there is a difference. I actually have Heero. He doesn't."

"Bitch."

Duo laughed as she linked arms with him.

"So what did you wanna go for a walk for?"

"I need your help. I caused this big problem between Trowa and Quatre and now I have to make it better. But I don't know how. I was hoping you could help."

"What happened?"

"Long, long story."

"Not telling huh?" Duo shook his head. "Ok sweetie, we need a plan, a foolproof plan. Don't worry, I know exactly what we can do."

*        *        *

Heero was able to finally give a huge sigh of relief when Brady said goodbye just minutes after Duo and Kayo left. He was able to relax but still his senses were sharp. Duo still wasn't back and half of his burger had been left on the table beside them. 

"Heero what's wrong?" Quatre asked, feeling the unease that was radiating from Heero.

"Duo." He replied, his head turning to look at the door as it opened and Trowa strolled in. he nodded in their direction before heading towards the line for food.

"Suppose I better go." Quatre whispered, grabbing the paper and putting it into his school bag.

The door burst open and Heero spun round, a cry falling from his lips.

*        *        *

Kayo had been whispering her plan in Duo's ear when two pairs of rough hands had grabbed them both and Kayo had been thrown to the ground while Duo had been pinned against the wall. Duo gave a cry of pain as his already broken arm was twisted cruelly beneath him. He struggled against the man, cursing himself for being so weak and vulnerable.

"Elli!" Kayo gave a cry as the man standing above her, pinned her against the ground, his eyes filled with lust and his hands trailed over her body.

Duo's instincts took over and his brain clicked into fighting mood. His knee came up and went deep into the man's groin and his good arm twisted itself backwards to break the man's hold. Duo swung his body round and managed to knock the man to the ground. Within seconds the guy had a knife to his throat.

"Put her down or I'll slice his throat." Duo growled to the other man who immediately stood up and moved away from Kayo. "Why did you attack us?" Duo asked, pressing the knife slightly deeper.

"I have a message for Zero One."

"I'll make sure he gets it."

"What are you?" The man asked. "His bitch?"

Duo smirked. "Something like that. The message?"

"The clock is ticking, the grains of sands that are his life are fading away slowly."

"What sort of an message is that?" Kayo asked, her voice shaky.

"It's the message."

Duo gave a soft cry of pain as the man that had grabbed Kayo took hold of his hair and pulled it go hard that he flew backwards into the arms of the other guy.

"Well, now we have delivered the message, what do you say about us having some fun?" the man purred, his hand running down Duo's side.

"Kayo, get away from here." Duo barked and the girl turned and ran in the direction they had come from while the other man advanced on Duo.

"I would say, that judging by you, that you would be one Duo Maxwell. Male, gundam pilot."

Duo smirked. "Took you so long to work that out."

"Little shit."

Duo found himself coughing blood as the man began to punch him again and again.

*        *        *

"KAYO!"

She reached Heero and burst into tears.

"I don't know." She kept muttering over and over again.

"What?" Heero grabbed her and held at arm lengths. "What happened?"

Wufei and Quatre crowded around her and Trowa appeared beside Quatre quickly.

"Elli!!! These two men attacked us and she told me to run and I'm scared of what they are gonna do to her!!!" She sobbed out.

"Damn it!" Heero snarled and he set off at a run, with Quatre and Trowa right behind him.

Wufei took hold of Kayo's hand. "I think you should wait here."

"No! Elli's my friend! I wanna come!"

Wufei really wanted to push her to stay but at the sight of her tear-filled face he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Ok, but, stay behind me!"

She gave a nod and he hurried alone with her.

*        *        *

The man lowered his fists and pinched Duo's chin in his hand and he lifted his face.

"You dead yet?"

Duo gave a low chuckle. "It takes more than that to kill the god of death!"

"You are so fucked kid." The man holding Duo growled.

"You are so brave, y'know. Two large men picking on one small skinny kid. So brave."

The man delivered a blow to Duo's face. "Shut your gob!"

Duo smirked. "I bet you couldn't take me on on your own. That's why your mate is here. To make sure you actually win in this unfair fight."

"I said be quiet!" His hand flew at Duo's face again, but this time Duo ducked his head and the fist slammed into the man holding him.

"Mother fucker!" The man that held Duo let go and Duo fell to the ground spitting blood from his throat.

"What? I didn't mean to, it was his fault."

Duo looked up as the two men began to argue, he smirked again and reached for his gun, located (with the safety on) underneath his skirt. He pulled it out quickly and raised it into the air.

"I would both shut up if I were you." Duo warned, trailing the gun on the two men just as he heard the safety click off on another gun.

"Zero one backing up zero two."

"Zero two is backed up." Duo replied, his eyes fixed on the two men that stood over him still as statues especially when two more gundam pilots arrived and two more guns were pointed at them.

"Shit." The man cursed as he felt the cold metal of one press against the back of the neck.

"Four against two isn't exactly fair." The other man plead at Duo who just sneered.

"Neither were two against one. Live with it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Duo glanced at Kayo who had just arrived at the scene and she let out a long loud scream at the sight of the guns. Wufei grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth, causing her to struggle.

"Time to move." Heero ordered. The other three pilots surrounded the men and Duo flipped them off before he put his gun away and helped Wufei with Kayo. "Bring her with us." Heero gave a nod to the men. "I'll let you live this time, for no more reason other than two dead bodies would make a mess, but next time you touch my koi, I will kill you, no matter where we are."

Duo felt a warmth spread through him at Heero's words and the men hurried away as Heero lowered his gun.

"Are you ok?"

Duo gave a nod before coughing up more blood.

"Internal bleed." Trowa spoke, from where he stood beside Quatre. "We need a doctor."

"Come on." Heero grabbed Duo and carefully picked him up in his arms and Trowa and Quatre helped Wufei to take Kayo with us.

"Don't worry Kayo." Quatre reassured the girl. "We'll explain everything as soon as we make sure Du… Danielle is alright. K?"

The girl gave a shaky nod and Quatre smiled.

The pilots had just left the scene when students and teachers flocked to the place to find nothing, but specks of blood on the pavement.

TBC…

I haven't had time to beta this, so I hope there are not too many mistakes. 

Thank you all so much, I'll try and update again soon, I promise!!!

BYE!!!

~shinigami195~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 

          This chapter has not been beta read. Ixy has been pushing me again to get this updated that I have written this chapter for her, but as my beta is already betaing my Harry Potter fic "Lying" I feel it is unfair to ask her to beta this as well. So, I am sorry for any mistakes that you may come across. 

          I am also sorry that it has taken up to three months to get this part written. I will try not to take so long next time. At least it wasn't a year this time huh? 

          ^_^

            TOUCH

Chapter 7 

Kayo was lead away from the safety of the schools ground to the local wood. The grip that Katie had on her hand tighten as they approached a small house deep within the forest. Kayo could recall the house as an old play ground for her, back before her father had died. Heero was leading the way down the path towards the back of the house and he didn't bother to look for the key. A sharp kick to the door made it swing open and he entered the dark house, not caring if the others followed him or not. Kayo and Katie brought up the rear.                    

"Don't worry." Katie reassured her again. "We are not going to hurt you in anyway, as long as you do as we say." Kayo's heartbeat quicken as she found herself standing at the top of an stairwell that lead down into a pitch black tunnel. 

"We're not going to let you fall. I'm behind you and Trowa's in front. If there is a problem, he'll catch you and I'm holding you from the back." 

Kayo found herself nodding her head for some reason. There was no reason, she told herself, to fear these guys. I have sat with them at lunch and during lessons and they have never given reason for me to fear them. But the memory of the guns in their hands sent shivers down her back as she took a small step forwards and began the descendent into the unknown. 

Ahead of Kayo, Heero was running quickly down the stairs, taking most of them two at a time. Blood was still dripping down Duo's chin and he was no longer responding to Heero's very bad attempt as "small talk". Behind him, Wufei was also running down the stairs, a plan forming in his mind over what to do now that Kayo had discovered them. But, he concluded, it would be a group decision in the end, and both Duo and Quatre would vote to spare the young girl's life. 

They hit the final step and rushed out into the hanger where the gundams stood. Heero headed quickly to the small room located at the far end. It was filled with medical equipment and, with luck that would be enough to help Duo. If not, Sally Po would be able to come to their call if need be. 

Kayo's mouth fell open at the sight of the five massive fighting machines. She knew of the gundams, just like everyone else in the world did, but she never believed that she would come to stand so close to one. 

"You see now." Katie whispered. "Why we brought you here." 

"Didn't a recording from a gundam pilot once say, 'whoever sees my gundam, has a date with my maker'?" 

Katie chuckled. "The madness of battle." She spoke as she touched one of them. "When you fight, you have to detach yourself from all human emotion. You mustn't feel sympatric for those who you kill and you must not let your feelings blind your actions." 

"It sounds complicated." 

"It is." Trowa spoke as they reached the room where Heero and Wufei were already patching Danielle up. "That is why we are misunderstood." 

"Forget all that you have heard about us." Katie said with a smile. "We are not the evil terrorists that Oz makes us out to be." 

Trowa nodded to the two. "I must help them. Katie, see that our guest is well cared for." 

"Come on." Katie moved her hand to hold Kayo's as Trowa disappeared, shutting the door behind himself. "Lets get you seated and I'll explain to you what I can." 

* * * 

Kayo had fallen asleep by the time Trowa and Wufei joined them. 

"How is he?" 

"He's asleep right now. We managed to stop the internal bleeding. Heero refuses to leave his side." 

Quatre gave a soft smile. 

"We should wait until he wakes." 

"Maxwell had bad luck doesn't he?" 

Quatre nodded. "It would seem so. But good luck, considering he found Heero though all the blood and death that covers our path." 

Trowa watched Quatre, his bright eyes filled with sadness as Quatre chose not to look at his ex lover. 

"Things," Wufei started, "always work themselves out in the end, all you have to do, is give it time." 

* * * 

Duo's eyes fluttered open as a groan of pain passed his lips. Instantly he felt a hand gently touch his, and a voice whispered in his ear to remain still. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The hanger. You are lucky."

"Lucky? I feel like I had the shit beaten out of me."

"You did."

Duo slowly turned his head to look at Heero.

"He…"

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

Duo gave a weak nod and closed his eyes again. Heero sat there and watched him before he stood up. His hand brushed a piece of hair away from Duo's face and he left the room, in search for the others.

"She's asleep." Quatre nodded at Kayo and Heero gave a nod back.

"Duo just woke up. I sent him back to sleep. He's weak."

"What did the men want? I don't understand why they just attacked Duo and Kayo like that."

Heero shrugged. "Its hard to say. It could be anything."

"They could have been sent by the guy who sent us here." Wufei spoke; he was sitting beside Kayo, almost like he was keeping guard over her. She was, after all, just an innocent bystander.

"Indeed."

"We'll find out when Duo wakes up."

"I'm back to him." Heero left quickly and strolled across the hanger. As he passed Zero he paused and look up at his gundam. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Duo's pleas. The memory of the day when he had hurt Duo came back to him. He winched, even though he wasn't in pain. Heero hurried onto back to Duo. He sat back down beside his love and took his hand carefully. "What have I done to deserve you?" Heero whispered, a stray tear falling from his eyes. But he never noticed it.

*        *        *

"I've returned Kayo to the school. She has sworn to keep us a secret. She sends Duo her love and best wishes." Wufei reported as he entered Duo's room where all the other pilots had gathered.

"Thank You." Duo smiled. "Those man were sent to deliver a message, for Zero One."

"So why you? Why did they pick you?"

"They guessed I was a gundam pilot. Decided that I had to pass the message on."

"What was it?" Heero asked, he was leaning against the door, far away from Duo. Quatre was beside the braided pilot, and Trowa was nearby Quatre.

Duo bite his lip in thought as he tried to recall the message. "Um… the clock is ticking, the grains of sands… that are his life… are fading away slowly."

"Are you sure Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

Duo thought again and nodded. This time with more confidence, he repeated. "The clock is ticking, the grains of sands that are his life are fading away slowly."

"Any sense to you?" Trowa asked the Japanese pilot.

"None."

Duo hissed in pain as he tried to move. Heero's eyes were instantly on him.

"Stop moving." He ordered.

"I gotta go find Kay." He said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "She was there. When the men delivered the message, she'll be in danger."

Wufei sighed. "I saw her back to her room. She should be safe there. I can't see why not."

Duo settled himself back down, but his eyes stayed wide and concern was still clear in them.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

Duo shrugged. "Still hurts everywhere."

Quatre gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So what's the excuse as to why I'm not in school?"

"Your grandmother died and you and Heero have gone to her funeral."

"Me and Heero?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"We figured that your boyfriend would go with you for comfort reason."

Duo smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Trowa asked.

"I'm just concerned over Kayo."

"Would you like me and Quatre to go check on her?"

Quatre looked over his shoulder at the green-eyed boy.

"Please?"

Trowa gave a nod and Quatre smiled.

"Thank you."

Trowa and Quatre stood up and left the room.

"Shall I get some take out ordered?" Wufei asked, hating the fact that he was now the third wheel in the room.

"Chinese!" Duo replied.

Wufei left too and Heero shut the door behind him. He strolled over to where Duo was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"I need to tell you something."

Duo's back straightened. "What is it?"

Heero knelt down in front of Duo. "The other day, I was scared that I was about to lose you. I didn't really know what I would do if I had."

"Hey, I'm still here."

"But…"

"I'm not going anywhere Heero, I promise."

Heero raised his prussian eyes to look deep into Duo's.

"Do you know something?"

"Do I know what?"

"I… well um…. I…"

"You what?"

"I… I'm glad you are ok."

Heero patted his boyfriend's hand before standing up and heading after Wufei.

Duo flopped back on the bed disappointed. "Yeah, I glad too." He whispered.

*        *        *

Trowa lead the way through the small woodland area towards the school. Quatre following him silently. The tension between the two was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. As they neared the edge of the school parking lot, Quatre found himself running into Trowa's back.

"What's wrong?" He asked the tall boy.

"We need to talk."

Trowa turned to face Quatre with serious bright green eyes. Quatre swallowed, suddenly nervous. 

"Then lets talk." Quatre gestured to the bench that on the other side of the parking lot.

Trowa reached for Quatre's hand, and he pulled the boy over to the bench and sat down.

"Quatre, I need to know what happened between me and you."

And so Quatre began.

Trowa listened as Quatre shyly explained how he had been set up on a blind date and how he had tried to back out of it. And how Duo was meant to keep Trowa distracted until Quatre had sorted everything out. But the plan had failed.

"I never meant to hurt you Trowa. I was trying to not hurt but I guess that failed too."

"You could have just told me."

"That would have been too easy." Quatre shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Quatre, I'm not heartless. I would have understood if you had just told me. I don't say often, but I do love you. You mean the world to me."

Quatre's eyes welled up with tears. 

"Oh Trowa." He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Trowa. 

Trowa silently held him back.

"I love you too, oh so much!"

The two lovers embraced each other, unaware of the blue eyes that watched them.

*        *        *

Kayo had stepped out of the shower room when she noticed that her bedroom door was slightly ajar. She could have sworn that she had shut it when she left her room for a shower. She walked down the corridor slowly towards it. She reached out and pushed it open to discover Brady sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelped, trying to cover as much of herself as she could.

"I was wondering where you were. Mother said she called but you never answered. They were worried."

"I was out. I am not allowed to go out?"

"Who were you out with?"

"Katie and Elli. Why? You wanna come out with us?"

"I was just wondering."

"Brady if that is all, please leave!"

"Darling sister, would you know anyone called Duo?"

"No. Its not a name. Leave it. You are obsessed, you know that? Look I've had a rough day. I wanna go to bed. Now leave before I call the god damn police."

Brady stood up. "Just a word to the wise, be careful who you hang out with. Some people may be the wrong sort."

As he left, he shut the door behind him. Kayo grinned.

"You have no idea."

Kayo quickly finished drying herself before she slipped into a pair of knickers and a grey tank top. She slipped under the covers and flipped the switch to turn the light off.

It was as she did that, the room around her exploded.

*        *        *

Both Quatre and Trowa stated as the explosion rocketed through campus.

"Kayo!" Quatre breathed and the two pilots leapt into action. They raced towards the girls' dorms. When they arrived, there was smoke and fire coming from the third floor. 

"Stay here." Trowa ordered and he raced into the building.

The fire alarm was screaming and the girls were streaming out of the building. Many teachers had arrived on the scene and were trying to organise the panicking girls. There was nothing they could really do until the emergency rescues teams got here.

Quatre bite his lip, silently praying that Trowa made it out all right.

Wailing noise to his right signalled the fire engines was about to arrive.

"Katie?!"

Quatre turned to see Nerys and Cassie making their way towards him.

"Are you both ok?" He asked and they nodded.

"Where's Elli?"

"She's with Heero."

"Oh."

"Isn't it against the rules for her to be with Heero after curfew?"

The two girls turned to glare at Brady and Quatre simply rolled his eyes, and kept look out for Trowa.

"Why are you here?"

"He's just jealous that Elli got Heero first."

Brady smirked. "Where's Kayo?"

That was when the two girls panicked.

"Oh my god! She must still be inside."

"Shh." Quatre ordered. "She's there." He pointed at the door, which Trowa had just appeared from. In his arms he held the limp body and Quatre felt his stomach drop. He hurried quickly towards Trowa.

"She's still alive. But barely."

"This is our fault."

"Don't." Trowa whispered. "Lets just help her right now."

Brady came running up.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know."

Quatre took Brady's arm. "Let Trowa get her to the doctors. They can help her now, not you. Follow Trowa."

Trowa lead Brady through the crowds to where the emergency services had just pulled up. A paramedic quickly took Kayo from Trowa and Brady took over control. He informed them of her name, and stated he was her brother.

Trowa turned back in time to see another explosion rock the dormitory.

Quatre turned to face him, the flames of the fire burning brightly in Quatre's blue eyes. The guilty of what they had brought upon the school and their friends burned in them deeply.

Without thinking, he gathered the boy into his arms and tried to sooth away Quatre's pain. But as he stared at the burning building, he knew there was no doubt. This was because kayo knew who they were. But who was it that was willing to do this much damage, just to get at them?

TBC… 

Well? Did you like?

Please keep the reviews coming.

Thank You so much for those who are still reading this fic even after, what three years now?! I love you all ^_^

BYE!!!!!

~Shinigami195~


	8. Chapter 8

TOUCH 

Chapter 8 

"So whoever it is, he's serious."

"Shit."

"Mother-fucking whore." Duo swore angrily. His whole body was shaking in anger. "What did they do? Why attack an innocent school? An dorm at night when everyone is in bed?!"

"To anger us. The more angrier we are, the more likely we are to make an mistake." Heero replied. "Stay calm and think rationally."

Duo threw the newspaper down. "7 dead. 18 suffering from nearly 80% burns. 5 suffering from collapsed lungs. Innocent school children. Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down! This is us. They are after us and this is just barbaric!"

"When we find him, Duo, that is when we make him suffer for what he did last night." Wufei spoke, his hand moved to lay itself on Duo's shoulder. Heero's eyes narrowed but Wufei ignored him. "We all know this is because of us, but blaming ourselves is not going to help. We need to find this bastard. We need to lure him out. We need bait."

"Who?"

Wufei turned his black eyes on Heero. "The man that he seems to be so keen to get."

Heero raised his head. "He'll be in contact soon. That's easy to tell. He will want to exploit what he has done."

"That would be his undoing. He won't do that. It would make no sense." Quatre spoke. "He knows that we know it was him and that we would be waiting for him to contact us. But if he contacts us now, we will be ready to answer his call, and trace it. He won't risk it."

"Q's right. No chance he'll be in contact."

Duo stood up, winching, he moved across to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. After a long drink, he turned to face the others.

"I wanna go see Kayo."

"You won't be allowed. She's in a serious condition."

"And I'm the person that put her there. Please Quatre."

Quatre looked away from Duo's puppy dog eyes and looked at Heero.

"You'll never get in there. Family only."

"We could, go see her." Trowa gave a small smirk. "Brady will give anything for Heero to pay attention to him."

Heero glared at Trowa. "Duo will have to wait to see Kayo for a few days. He, himself, is in no fit state to go anywhere. The rest of us need to start searching for this guy. That's my orders."

Duo growled and smashed the glass he was holding into the sink before he stalked out in the hanger, ignoring the sharp pains in his abdomen.

Quatre sighed and began to clean up the glass. Trowa sat down on the only chair in the room and booted up the laptop.

Wufei shook his head at Heero. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Heero ignored Wufei's comment as Wufei left the room. He moved over to Trowa.

"Lets see how far we can hack into this guy's e-mail system. Might give us a clue as to where he might be living right now."

* * *

"DUO?!"

Wufei pushed open the door and stepped out into the wood. He looked around the house to find Duo sitting beside a small running stream just a few meters from the house. It would meet up with the river at the edge of the woodland.

"Wufei."

The Deathscythe pilot registered the Shenlong pilot. Wufei sat down.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't sit and do nothing. I'm not a child."

"No one said you were."

"Heero did."

"I never heard him. I did, however, hear him speak the truth. Duo you stuff a big injury last night, and I know you have a quick recovery rate, but you are in no condition to go out."

"She's my friend Wufei."

"I know, Duo. I'll go see how she is for you, you can go see her tomorrow."

"Thank You."

"Wufei? Duo?" the two boys turned to see Quatre exit the building. "Everything ok?"

"I'm popping into town for a bit Quatre."

Quatre smiled, understanding at once what Wufei was going to do.

"We'll see you later then. I don't know how long Heero plans for us to remain here. I think we will need to replenish our food supplies."

"Want me to pick some stuff up on my way back?"

"No, me and Duo will head out later. Right?"

"Right."

Wufei gave a small bow to the two boys before he stalked off towards the school.

"Coming back indoors?"

"I guess Heero sent you out to pick me up huh? And bring me back inside?"

"He just cares about you."

"He's never told me."

Quatre sat beside Duo.

"You've only been dating just over a month. Give it time."

"I know. I guess I'm just fed up of…"

"Of what?"

"This life. Killing people, innocent people being killed because of us. We are 15 Quatre. What sort of life is that?"

"Its no life at all. But it's the one that we are living. So enjoy living it."

Duo smiled.

"Come on, let's get back indoors."

Quatre helped Duo rise to his feet.

"Yeah I guess, before Heero and Trowa send out a search party for us."

Quatre laughed. "Its not that serious yet."

"I don't know. This is Heero after all."

"You gotta love him for it though?"

"That's the problem. I do."

* * *

Heero slide open the door to look at the boy who was laying on the bed surrounded by darkness. His prussian eyes flicked in concern and he stepped into the room before closing it again. The sun was still shining outside but it didn't reflect the boy's mood. He had gone with Quatre early into town against Heero's wishes, and now the other three boys had returned to school for the night. It was just him and Heero, and Duo wasn't talking to him.

"You can't avoid me forever," he whispered to the silent boy. Duo had no reply for him and he sighed, "you need to talk to me, tell me what I have done wrong."

Duo snorted and rolled over on to his side to that his back was facing Heero.

"Are you hungry, I could make you something to eat?"

There was still no sound from the other boy and Heero sighed.

"You know that I care about you, that's why I didn't want you to go into town today. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Heero had never been good with words and he found himself struggling to think of the right thing to say to Duo.

"Go away, Heero," Duo muttered.

"I'm not going to," Heero replied, "you have no right to be mad at me, I've done nothing wrong."

Duo gave an evil laugh, "of course, its all my fault. Blame me, because I know how perfect you are and that no one else will ever be good enough for you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not perfect. I'm the reason all this has happened. This guy is after me!" Duo didn't speak again, and Heero crossed the room. "I'll take you to see Kayo tomorrow, ok?"

"That doesn't make things right."

Heero sat on the bed beside Duo's back, he reached out and stroked the silky strands.

"Duo, I need to tell you something,"

Duo waited, he tried to ignore the hand in his hair but it was too god damn tempting to give in too.

"What?"

"I think I'm…"

Whatever Heero had been about to say, he never got the chance to say it. The door to their room opened and the light flicked on. Duo sat up and spun round quickly. Both boys came face to face with about 20 men, all pointing guns at them.

"Don't move," one of the men ordered, "and you wont get hurt."

"Who are you?" Heero demanded, the only thing going through his mind was that he needed to protect Duo.

"I thought you would of worked out who I was by now," the man sneered."

"You the one who sent me them e-mails."

"How clever of you," the man smirked at them, "yet you don't even know my name. My son informed me that you had arrived, but only three of you had come. I was disappointed to here that out of the famous five I would only get three. That's was until he realised that your girlfriend," he spat the name, "was not who she appeared to me. Did you think it was clever?"

"You told us to dress as…"

"I didn't think you would actually degrade yourselves and actually dress as girls."

The man roamed his eyes over the two boys sitting on the bed.

"So what do you want with me?" Heero asked.

"You are mine, Heero Yuy."

"Excuse me?" Duo drawled, "I don't think you can just claim someone as yours."

"He is mine, Mr Maxwell, because I created him."

TBC… 

Ok, I wrote this really quickly for Ixy, it's not as good as it would off been or as long BUT I have exams to study for and I don't honestly have the time to write anything, let alone a really good chapter for you.

Please Ixy, stop bugging me until my exams are finished, I have another four weeks of them to go before I can even think of writing another word!!! I promise I will write more when I have the time.

Review! Please.

Thanks

Shinigami195


	9. Chapter 9

Quickly, I would like to thank,

Mithros (it was just under 5 weeks, how is that for timing?)

Ixy (hope your exams went well, enjoy this part and you will notice that you haven't had to bug me to update once since I put chapter 8 up!!! Yay!)

Hikaru (there is no Duo rape, but I can't promise to be nice to Heero )

Starbugkenny (thank you, I think my exams went ok but I still have five weeks to go before I find out my results. And I wrote this chapter in celebration of their end!!!)

Von (it originally wasn't meant to be a Heero-Was-Created Fic and it still really isn't exactly a Heero-Created fic, you understand with this chapter)

Crazy-lil-nae-nae (glad you liked and I will do!)

Me (me? No, I'm not talking to myself. I've updated so enjoy some more!!!)

Thanks for all your good comments and I hope you like.

Touch 

Chapter Nine

He couldn't see. The black material of the blindfold pressed against his eyes causing them to hurt from the pressure. His hands were chained behind his back and the handcuffs had been closed too tightly and with every step he took, his arms swung slightly and the metal dug into his skin a little deeper. He could feel a hand on his left arm, gripping tightly and the nails pressed hard, he wouldn't be surprised if when he looked later that there were nail prints left. To his right, he could hear light footsteps that meant it was Heero who was walking beside him. The boy had been bound similar to Duo but with a stronger kind of metal. There was no other sound other than them walking and the wind blowing gently against them. They had had no choice but to do what the man had ordered them.

They walked for ages, till Duo felt like he was going to collapse if he didn't get to rest soon. His side was driving painful bursts of pain though his whole body, reminding him that barely 24 hours ago he had been seriously injured.

"Sir," the man holding his arm called out, stopping and he jerked on Duo's arm to get the boy to stop.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

"He's not going to make it, sir, he had a wound on his side and it's leaking."

Duo tried to blink, he hadn't noticed that the wound had opened itself, now that it had been pointed out however, he could feel the blood running down his sweat soaked skin.

"Carry him if you must, I don't want to stop until we are there!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Duo tried to protest as strong arms picked him up, one supporting his knees and the other curled underneath his shoulders. Duo didn't feel safe like he had when Heero had carried him, and it was very uncomfortable to be held like that with his arms behind his back. But he bite his tongue and made no sound as the man began to walk, and with every step he took, Duo's body was jolted about and he soon began to develop a few bruises.

* * *

Duo didn't realise that he had fallen asleep in the man's arms until he woke up. He was laying in a dark room and his arms were no longer chained behind his back. He rubbed his wrists, trying to regain feelings in them. His eyes scanned the room; there was no furniture and a hole in the corner of the room. He could smell blood and urine in the air and screwed his nose up against it. In the dark, he reached down and felt for his wound. There was dry blood around it and Duo winched, it hurt to touch. He was alone and he sighed. He ran his hands over his face and pushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"Shit," he muttered as he gazed at the floor. What had the guy meant by he had created Heero? Heero was no machine, Duo snorted; he had seen the guy spill blood. Heero was always warm to touch too, never cold like the metal of a machine.

Duo lent his head back against the wall and swore again, where was Heero?

* * *

The room was much too bright for any other person but Heero had no problem seeing. He gazed at the metal table in the middle of the room, and then around at the fridge in the corner, along to the surface that was covered in many surgical equipment.

They had been in to see him, dressed all in white wearing special glasses. They refused to talk to him, just wrote down notes on his behaviour before leaving. The last person who came in had regarding Heero with sad eyes when he had demanded to know where Duo was; she had given him food before she left. Heero hadn't touched it.

He went back to examining the room but was stopped when the door opened.

"Yuy," the man nodded at him and Heero glared back. This was the man who had started this.

"Where's Duo?" he snarled.

"He'll be with you shortly, if you do what we ask of you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Musk, please, lay on the table."

Heero refused to move.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, its nothing really. I just need to know how you are getting on, and of course, get your training done so you can help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Get rid of Oz, that's what, you stupid boy. Now get on the table before I get my men in."

Heero slowly lowered himself into a laying position. He regretted it the second he did. Fire shot through every nerve in his body and he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Duo looked up as his door opened and in strolled the man who had kidnapped them.

"Good evening Duo, I can call you Duo can't I?"

"Yeah if I can have your name?"

"Doctor S Musk, it's a pleasure to met you."

"Pleasure is all yours, I can assure you of that."

"I have brought you food," he held out a tray, "I'm not a bad person, Duo."

"Neither am I," Duo smirked as he took the tray and placed it on the floor by his feet. He wasn't stupid; he knew the food was drugged.

"I intend you no harm," he plead softly, "please, eat a bit for me?"

"I'm not hungry."

"How about, you eat a few spoonfuls of that soup for me, and I then take you to see Heero?"

Duo looked doubtfully at the food, but the urge to see Heero was too much and he forced himself to swallow a few mouthfuls.

"Good boy," Musk cheered and Duo stood up, feeling slightly light headed. "Come now, follow me."

Duo nodded and carefully followed. As he stepped out into the lit corridor he noticed that he had very dark bruises on both his wrists. He looked in shock at them for a moment.

"Don't worry about them," Musk said softly, "we'll fix them up very soon," he beckoned Duo with a finger. "Along here please."

Duo followed, they entered a long corridor and on one side was a window that ran the length of the corridor. Duo gasped as he stared through the window at the room below.

"Heero!" he breathed out. The gundam pilot was below on a metal table. His eyes wide open and his stomach had been cut open exposing the insides. Duo stared at the pieces of metal that were visible through Heero's stomach tissues.

"I guess you want to know what your boyfriend is? No?" Musk asked.

"What did you do to him?" Duo asked.

Heero's body jerked on the table below, and boy's face screwed up in an expression on pain.

"What are you doing to him?!" Duo snarled, he spun round and slipped. His body fell to the ground as the drugs overpowered his system.

"Don't worry Duo, all will be explained shortly."

* * *

When Duo re-entered the world of the living, he was startled to discover that his side was no longer hurting. He was laying on a cold surface and the lights above him were abnormally bright but he could see them clearly. His body felt stiff as he tried to move.

"Be careful," a voice snapped, "don't go and damage yourself."

Slowly Duo pushed himself into a sitting position and he glared across at the doctor.

"What did you do to me?"

Musk turned round and smiled, "I've improved your system."

"My system?" Duo asked.

"Yes, you will notice that your wrists are no longer bruised, and that wound on your side has healed up."

Duo raised his hand, marvelled at the creamy skin on his wrist. His other hand slide down his side to discover that instead of the ragged skin that had been there previously, it was now smooth and there was no trace of blood neither.

"What did you do to me?" Duo repeated, his voice shaking.

"I told you, Duo, I've improved your system."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't."

"Explain yourself," Duo tried to climb off the table.

"Don't move!" the doctor snapped, "or you will ruin all my hard work. The human body is a delicate thing and if you ruin what I have done, it will only be to your disadvantage."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Duo snarled.

Musk held up two x-rays. One was off a normal body and the other was off a body but there was something else in the x-ray. Duo ignored the man's warning and jumped off the table and he walked over to the x-rays.

"This," Musk began, "was your body before I improved it," he pointed at the normal looking x-ray. "This," he pointed at the other one, "is how I have improved it."

Duo staggered backwards, "what the fuck?"

"I wanted to create five of the perfect beings but it took so long to make one. The mother was nothing more than a whore; she sold her child to me when he was just a week old. It was so easy to add the liquid form of Gundamium into him, it moulded to his bones, enhanced his strength and gave him the ability to move faster than the speed of light. I added a sermon to his blood stream that would allow him to heal himself automatically when he injured. I had made the perfect child and as he grew, I knew that the Gundamium would change shape, keeping his body in the fit healthy condition it needed to stay in, and I knew his blood would never cure itself of the sermon disease, he was too young. It was perfect."

Musk chuckled.

"You mean Heero, you did that to him when he was a baby?!"

Musk smiled at Duo, "it was the best time, when the body can change at will to counter-fix the changes."

"Its barbaric."

"They thought so too, and they came and took my child away, and destroyed my lab."

"They?"

"They stole my plans of making the five gundams, and he grew the child as his own. I never finished him. I never finished my creation, but I finished it today. He is complete."

"You are mad," Duo stated.

"Quite so. I was surprised when your body adapted so well to the liquid Gundamium and your body didn't fight the sermon. You are my new creation. I finished my first, look at the beauty he is!"

The door to the room opened and two men brought in a boy, they held him under the arms and dragged him across the room to where Musk stood. They wore big glasses to block out the light.

"You have noticed this room is too bright, but the sermon makes it so you can see in any kind of light."

Musk bent down and stroked the boy's face. His head rose and he gazed at the man before him with adoration.

"A willing servant," he whispered, "that's what you saw early. My men were placing the final stage inside of him. I have complete control over him," and as if to prove a point, Musk ordered, "Stand Up!"

Heero rose gracefully of the floor, he continued to gaze at the man before him, his prussian eyes unusually wide.

"In a few days, Duo, you will be ready for the final stage. My men are already hunting for the other three-gundam pilots. I will do to them what I have done to you."

"Why? I don't understand why."

"The gundams were meant to help Oz, but Oz betrayed me, and now with the Gundams in my control I will do what Oz has failed to do. I will rule the world as King of all."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"And you think that we are going to let you do this because?"

"I already have the best gundam pilot under my control," Musk stroked Heero's hair and gave a sadist smile at Duo. "Controlling you and the others will be a piece of cake."

Musk turned away.

"Down boy," he whispered at Heero who knelt down on the floor beside him.

Duo felt sick as he watched Heero obey the man who had ruined his life, and was about to ruin his and their friends.

"So, why?" Duo asked, not wanting the conversation to end, he needed to know everything, "Why did you send us to that school? Why did you blow up the school?"

"To gain your trust," he smiled and waved a hand at the door and in strolled two familiar figures, "these are my children."

The boy walked over to Heero, he bent down and pressed hungry lips against Heero's. A spark of jealous shot through Duo as he watched Heero kiss the boy back.

The boy raised his head and smirked at Duo, "Why Danielle, I almost didn't recognise you in trousers."

"Brady," Duo whispered as the boy bent down to kiss Heero again.

Duo had been to busy staring at Brady and Heero he didn't notice the girl until she caught his hands in hers.

"Hello Danielle, remember me?"

Duo closed his eyes against the sight of her face, "Kayo."

Tbc…

Well, how is that for a update? My exams are over and I have a week left of school before my summer holiday starts. I am working on two fics at the moment and you will be pleased to hear that this is one of them. I am hoping that by the end of summer, this fic will be completed.

Please, keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think.

Thank You

Shinigami195


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm back with this fic I know its been a very long and this is a very short chapter but its been nearly four years since I started this fic and I want to get it finished. I was divested when I discovered that I had lost chapter ten and eleven when my computer crashed so I've had to re-write this chapter. Its short but I promise it'll get better. I'm also trying this fic into something a little evil. well seeing as I'm not going anyway next week (half term holidays) seeing as I can't walk and I have a huge pile of coursework and revision to do, yes, its that time again, I have exams in three months… ek! And I want to learn to drive but my fucked up knee means I can't. Um, anyway I'm hoping to have this fic finished by the end of next week laughs I've been saying that for nearly four years and its still not finished. sweatdrops yeah, throw rotten fruit at me if I don't get it done and flame me until I finish it 6 I need a little encouragement.

**Touch **

**Chapter Ten**

"Kayo."

She laughed and let go off his hands. Duo drew himself backwards, his eyes wide as he stared at his friend.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Children are so easy to bend and manipulate. After I lost my first child I needed a new one and my wife was more than willing to let me use Brady here. I received Kayo a few years later. When I first saw her I knew she would be perfect, I mean, just look at her perfect in everyway. I killed her father and paid her mother in order to get my hands on Kayo. She was what I needed. Kayo was brighter than Brady. She knew who you were even before you were stupid enough to take her into your hideout. Now, I have all five Gundams and soon… soon."

Duo spun round and opened his mouth; ready to spit out when he felt it. His whole body felt like it was grinding in on each other. Bone and metal battled against each other and although it didn't hurt the feeling was strange and Duo froze his body, hating it.

Brady laughed as he lazily petting Heero's head. "Hurts doesn't?"

"It don't hurt, you freak, it's not normal. Take your fucking hands off him!" Duo yelled at Brady's sneering face.

"I don't want too and you can't make me."

"Brady stop being an idiot. You can have your fun later."

Duo moved slowly, discovering that slow movements left out the discomforting feelings caused by the bits of gundanium in him. He looked at Musk who was leaning over a computer, typing in something.

"Come with me," Kayo whispered softly, her hand took hold of Duo's.

"No," Duo shook his head and withdrew his hand.

"Come with me," she repeated.

The door opened again and in walked a woman. "Kayo, Brady you have school now, I suggest you leave before you're late."

The two students turned and left. Brady made sure he got one last kiss off Heero before he left.

"Mr Maxwell?"

"Its Duo. I'm not that old yet."

The woman laughed. "I'm Jade. I was the one who operated on you," she held out her hand with a huge smile on her face. Duo glared at it in disgust. "What?" she asked with a laugh.

"You think I'm going to thank you for fucking up my body?"

"It's a good change, you know," she replied, dropping her hand. "Kayo never protested."

"I'm cleverer than her," Duo sneered. "My body was fine the way it was. I'll thank you when you put it back that way."

She laughed. "There's no way to reverse the operation."

"You better find one," Duo threatened.

"Pay no attention to him. Do your check up on Yuy and then get out. Be ready to insert the chip into Duo tomorrow."

"Sir," she whispered quietly and she went across to Heero who was still kneeling on the floor like some dog. Duo watched her with narrowed eyes as she coaxed Heero into sitting on the table. Somewhere while he was watching them, Musk left.

"I didn't know," she spoke as the door shut.

"Know what?"

"You didn't want it. I thought you had been willing, like Kayo had been."

"Willing to have gundanium stuck in me?" Duo slowly walked over the room, wincing every time he felt bone and metal grind.

"I have gundanium in me. I feel better for it."

"Jade, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how you think it's nice to have metal inside of you when you don't need it," Duo's eyes fell on Heero who was sitting still on the lab table. "I've never seen him look like that."

"Like what?"

"Human."

Jade paused her examination and looked at the braided boy.

"But, the chip makes him not human."

Duo reached out and placed a hand against Heero's cheek. The boy made no move, but his eyes shifted to look at Duo.

"He's under complete control," Jade explained. "He can't even take a leak without being told."

"And that's good is it?"

Jade shook her head. "I never touch these chips, but I can put them in. Musk makes them to suit the individual. The chip inside Yuy is very old, but it's made him perfect."

"He was already perfect!" Duo snarled. "All it has done is put someone else in control of him."

"You wouldn't understand."

"No. I don't understand you and your doctor Musk, but there is no way in seven hells are you putting a chip in my skull."

"But that's…"

"What? Wrong? Why should I want it?"

"It makes you perfect."

"Do you have one?" Duo challenged softly.

"No," her replied was so soft that Duo could barely hear it even with his new improved hearing.

Duo said nothing more but went about searching the room, looking for something he could use as a weapon. Jade watched him for a few moments before returning to her task.

* * *

"The gundams are gone!" Quatre's panic voice alerted Trowa and Wufei who quickly jumped the final few stairs.

"Shit!" Wufei swore loudly, shocking both Quatre and Trowa. It was often the boy swore, in fact in Quatre's recall, that was the only time he had ever sworn.

"HEERO!" Trowa called and he strolled to the sleeping quarters. Heero's gun was on the floor, the bed sheets rumpled.

"Looks like we had an invader," Wufei followed Trowa, holding carefully in his hands a small tracker device. "It was in the kitchen."

"Can you get it to work the other way round?" Quatre asked. "Find out what has happened."

"It'll take a while. I'm no wiz like Heero when it comes to computers."

"I'll go see if the senses picked up anything."

Quatre watched the other two disappear and he sat down on Duo's bed. He closed his eyes, wondering what could have happened, when sharp pains ran through his body. He gasped loudly as they faded quickly. It wasn't his pain, it was someone else. He sat still, waiting for it to happen again but it never did and finally in his waiting, he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Duo gritted his teeth together against the pain that was threatening to consume his body. He had finally sat down in the corner of the room; from there he could see everything. Jade had left a while back, leaving him and Heero alone. He had tried talking to Heero but the boy hadn't listened to one word he had said and dishearten, Duo had retreated into sulking. From where he sat, he could see the entire room but he was also blocked from view unless you were standing directly in front of him. Duo couldn't understand why it felt like his body was burning up, but the pain was so much that it felt like he was about to pass out, but he refused to do so. Especially when the door opened and in walked Brady.

Brady looked around the room but couldn't see anyone apart from Heero. He strolled confidently over to where the boy was sitting on the lab table.

"Hello Heero Yuy," he purred as the boy looked at him, his eyes empty. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to do since I first saw you and now, there is no one around to stop me. Oh, I will enjoy this."

Tbc…

Heehee, like the cliffhanger?

I would just like to say a huge thanks to everyone who has ever read and reviewed this fic! I know its been an awful long trek to get to the double figures on the chapter front but with luck, it'll be done in ten days… woohoo ()

Review please?

Shinigami195


	11. Chapter 11

See, Ixy, i can update without you bugging me for ages be pleased for me! Thanks to both you and Mithros! Love you both

Touch 

Chapter Eleven

"So, they've completely disappeared?" she asked as she looked over at the boy at the computer.

"Yes. No sign of any of the gundam pilots. I think the explosion in the girls dorms was something to do with them, or this man who is hunting them. I just don't know what and I can't worked. Shit, it bugs me."

"The two females pilots have disappeared but have left all their stuff. Girls don't leave their stuff behind."

"I've noticed."

She slide on to his lap and removed his hands from the mouse and keyboard.

"Excuse me?" he coughed but she paid him no attention. Her fingers spread over the keyboard as she searched for something. He lent back, annoyed at her touching his laptop but there wasn't much he could do with her weight on his lap. "What are you looking for?"

"The gundam hideout idiot, what do you think? They have to hide the gundams somewhere. They need somewhere close by and easy access. They also have to be able to walk there and back without people noticing. My bet, is its somewhere in the forest."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Any idea where in this very large and overgrown forest it might be?"

She turned and looked at him. "Why would I know that? I'm not clever like you, besides you'll be able to tell me where it is tomorrow. Goodnight, I have to get some beauty sleep."

"Why will I be able to tell you?" he asked, spinning the chair round as she hopped off his lap and strolled confidently towards the door.

"Because you are going to look for it, now. It would not do for a lady like myself to go wondering around a forest at midnight, especially dressed like this," she indicated her nightwear.

"But you'll wondering around the boys dorm in it? I'll be outside in half an hour; you'll be there too. This is a joint mission. You don't get out of it so easily."

* * *

Trowa stood out in the middle of the forest beside the small river. He had had no luck in tracking down the Gundams, but he never thought he would. He had discovered Quatre asleep and wrapped his love up in blankets before he had come up for fresh air. It was not right that Duo and Heero would both leave without even leaving a note. They would have known the worry it would cause the other three and besides the mission was yet to be completed and Heero never left a mission until it was finished. 

"Lets look over here!"

"Be quiet, girl, before someone hears you!"

"Me? They'll hear your god awful breathing before they hear me."

Trowa pulled out his gun and flashlight and took a step forward towards the two who were approaching. He flicked the flashlight on, aiming it directly into their faces and raised his gun.

"Stop. Right. There."

The boy covered his face quickly. "You're Trowa Barton, gundam pilot zero three, aren't you?"

"For that I'll have to kill you."

"You need to listen to us!" the girl begged, shielding behind the boy. "We needed your help. We got scared when you disappeared because we never got a chance to ask for your help!"

Trowa didn't lower his gun but he pointed the flashlight into the ground.

"Why would we help you?"

"Heero Yuy is the only one who would understand."

"He's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not here."

"TROWA!" Wufei came running out into the ground but he skidded to a stop as he spotted the two intruders. "Oh busy?"

"What is it?"

"Duo's cleverer than we thought. We didn't need to use that tracker. Just our own."

"Who's Duo?"

"Be quiet and get inside before I shot you," Trowa threaten and Wufei raised an eyebrow as the two moved.

"What's going on?"

"I think these two know something, and I think they can help us."

"You think? You think?"

"It's a gut feeling."

Wufei stood, his mouth wide open as he stared at Trowa. The taller boy shrugged.

"You've been hanging with Maxwell too much."

* * *

Quatre was waiting for Wufei's return with his boyfriend but he was shocked to see two students enter the hanger, especially seeing as one of them was Patsy, the girl who had shown deep interest in Duo's hair. She gave Quatre a glance over. 

"You're not a female," she commented.

"You're not a crazy madwomen," the boy snorted.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked as Trowa and Wufei appeared.

"They want our help."

"I think Duo and Heero need our help."

"You've lost your Gundams?" Patsy laughed.

"Someone took them."

It sobered Patsy up quickly and she spun round.

"What?"

"The Gundams are missing and we didn't move them. Also two of our pilots are gone. How did you know where to find us?"

"There's a man, he does weird experiments on the children at school, we knew he had sent you an e-mail, informing you of a mission you weren't to have. We…"

"Perhaps we should explain for the beginning. I'm Stefan Parish and this is Patsy Lune. We are part of the police force that protects this state. We're still in training but when this man, Doctor Musk, arrived in town we were sent here to keep tabs on him. No one else could do it because they are all too old. But the older members pretend to be our parents. Nearly fifteen years ago this Musk was discovered using gundanium on babies, he was modifying their systems, trying to create a better human. Wither he succeeded we don't know but now he's doing it again. His son and daughter are already under his control and we believe he was going to use his technology to use the Gundams and their pilots to help him rule the world as it was."

"So this Musk, he's taken Duo and Heero? And the Gundams?"

"Most likely."

"Do you know where he is?"

"We know where he lives but his lab… no. But he would have taken your friends there."

"What did you want us to help you with?"

"Stopping him! This man is a lunatic."

"Fine, we'll use this to find them, and if you help us, we'll help you."

"Quatre are you sure?"

"We're two short of our team, it wouldn't hurt to have some helping hands, plus, they know what they are dealing with better than we do."

Patsy waved at the black device in Quatre's hands.

"What is that?"

"There's a tracking device in Duo's cross. We placed it there during our last mission because it not only threatened his life but did other stuff which is confidential. He made sure that when they were taken, this machine was turned on. We can track with this."

Patsy grinned. "So, you terrorists aren't as thick as Oz makes out."

"Well," Quatre grinned back. "Only some of the time."

* * *

The dirt track that Wufei lead them along was one that looked well used. It was narrowed but easy to get through. All five of the group were armed, although Wufei was still weary of the newcomers. Quatre was happy to talk to the girl. 

"So, when you went after Duo's hair, that was making contact?"

"Yep. Stef managed to make contact with Yuy in the study hall so I need to make contact with the females. Of course, I didn't know you were dressing in drag."

Quatre laughed. "I can assure you it's not something we make a habit out of."

She laughed back. "And going into Ann Summers? Is that a habit or not?"

"God, I had never been so embarrassed in all my life."

The other three remained silent. Wufei lead the way while Stefan and Trowa took up the back.

"There's caves up in front," Patsy pointed out. "The river used to run all the way along the path but due to the Oz Base they drained this part of the river. The caves used to flood every year but now they are empty."

"Maybe that's where Musk's lab is."

"I would say for certain it is."

Quatre looked behind him at Stefan. "Do you know these cave well?"

Stefan gave a sharp nod but said nothing more on the subject.

They continued on the path for another ten or so minutes until they reached a rock face.

"Where's the cave entrance?" Trowa asked, his keen green eyes unable to find a hole in the rock face, but as he spoke a rock shaped door opened.

"We're expected," Wufei commented blankly. "It would be rude not to accept their invite."

"Quite so," Quatre replied, as he pulled out his gun and edge slowly forward with Wufei. Trowa remained with Patsy and Stefan.

"What are they doing?"

"Checking if its a trap or not."

Wufei and Quatre moved silently and peered about the entrance.

Wufei signalled the all clear to Trowa and the other three hurried forward.

"Its empty," Quatre explained. "There's nothing there, just a spotless corridor."

"Strange thing to have," Wufei pointed out a security camera. "In a cave."

"Its too easy," Stefan warned. "They want you for something."

"Probably the same thing they wanted Duo and Heero for, but, we're not thick and we're not going in empty handed. We'll take formation two."

Both Trowa and Wufei nodded. Trowa turned and signalled for Patsy and Stefan to go with Quatre and the trio set off.

Trowa and Wufei gave them five minutes before Wufei turned his gun on the security camera and fired.

Immediately alarms sounded and the door began to shut. Trowa smirked as he and Wufei set off on their way to locate the Gundams. Normally this would be Heero and Duo's job to create the distraction while the others carried out the mission. But with the other two boys currently missing, it was up to Trowa and Wufei to create hell for this doctor Musk and his men. And both Trowa and Wufei would take delight in screwing with the guy who thought that he could screw around with Gundam Pilots.

tbc...

comments? want more? let me know!

shinigami195


	12. Chapter 12

Oh My God! Would you look at that? I'm finally updating this fic. Ok, I would say that you could all kill me for not updating sooner but if you killed me then I wouldn't be able to update again. You can just send flames to my e-mail inbox for a few weeks. It should get me to update quicker. Anyway, this fic is nearly finished…. I think… I hope. This has to be my longest running fic that I haven't discontinued and I promise I will finish it… soon!

Anyway, thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers and this part is for you.

Touch

Chapter Twelve

Brady looked around the room but couldn't see anyone apart from Heero. He strolled confidently over to where the boy was sitting on the lab table. "Hello Heero Yuy," he purred as the boy looked at him, his eyes empty. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to do since I first saw you and now, there is no one around to stop me. Oh, I will enjoy this."

Duo forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. He lent against the wall and when he was certain he could remain standing he coughed loudly which caused Brady to pause in his actions of taking off Heero's clothes.

"Who's there?" he snarled out, his hands paused on Heero's trousers.

"Shinigami."

"What?" Brady let go of Heero and stalked around the room, looking for the voice. He stopped and turned back to the lab table.

"Hello," Duo smirked from where he was standing by the lab table.

"Duo Maxwell."

"Brady."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not letting you take advantage of my boyfriend."

Brady laughed. "I told you, Elli, I'm going to have Heero one way or another and if I have to kill you in order for it to happen, I'm not opposed to that idea."

Duo returned the laugh. "I can assure you that you can try."

"I wouldn't dirty my hands. I suggest you go back to your corner, curl up and go to sleep. Leave me and Heero alone."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think so. Perhaps you enjoy raping people but I'm not going to let you hurt Heero that way."

"Of course, I understand, with **your** past it must hurt to remember such a thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Your past, living as a whore on L2. Do you honestly think I believe you are still a virgin? Stupid Katie may have brought that but I don't."

"So, you stalked us all? You listened to every conversation we had? You looked into our pasts?"

Brady laughed again. "Yes. I found out everything I needed to know. I discovered you used to work in a lap dancing club up on L2 but your services expanded beyond just dancing."

Duo paled. The reminder of his past was not helping him in keeping his balance steady.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling very well? The past hurts?"

"Fuck off Brady before you say something you're going to seriously regret."

"Well, it appears you aren't going to give up so we'll have to do this the hard way."

"If you wanna fight me, then lets go."

"Oh don't be stupid. I already said I wouldn't dirty my hands. Heero, kill him."

The boy beside Duo moved. His bare chest flashed in Duo's vision and he threw himself away from the other pilot.

Brady giggled like a schoolgirl. "That's right, run in fear. This will be fun."

Brady sat down on the lab table and watched as Duo scooted backwards from Heero.

Duo forced his body still and into a defence position. He took a deep calming breath as Heero approached. He never fought Heero in anything part from for training and even then Heero was always able to win against Duo, but this time he wasn't fighting for training and this was real and Duo knew he didn't stand a chance, all he could do was pray someone would come alone before Heero had a chance to finish him off.

* * *

Quatre raced with Stefan and Patsy along a corridor when the wall beside him became a wide window. He called for a stop and the other two looked around.

"What is it?"

"Down there, its Heero and Duo!"

"What?"

"The two boys fighting?"

Quatre nodded. "We need to get down there."

"We should keep going, we might be able to find some stairs to take us down."

Quatre gave another nod as he looked down one last time. Duo appeared to be struggling at keeping Heero's blows at bay.

"Just hold on Duo, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Duo danced away, trying to put enough distance between him and Heero to give him a short break. He was finding it hard to remain on his feet. Heero hadn't even broken out in a sweat and just kept coming. Duo wondered if he should try talking sense into him but with Brady sneering at him it was hard to get a word in. He just kept ducking and diving and trying to breath.

* * *

"Here," Trowa whispered as he and Wufei reached the hanger bay. Their gundams were standing proud with many men running about at their feet.

"What do you think they are doing to them?"

"Trying to work out how they work."

"Shall we?"

"Go ahead. I'm right behind you."

* * *

Duo fell to the floor with a cry of pain, his leg feeling like it was about to snap in half as he crashed down on to it.

Heero towered above him. His Prussian eyes narrowed and focused on Duo.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Brady laughed.

Duo looked up at Heero, his eyes pleading with Heero to stop.

"Come on, buddy, its me, Duo, you know me, you really don't want to hurt me."

Heero lent down, his hands reached for Duo.

Duo closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to fall.

"God, Heero," he muttered. "I love you."

Duo's mouth opened in a silent scream as Heero's hands grasped his arms and squeezed.

"Heero stop!"

Heero dropped Duo who curled in on himself, trying to stop the pain in his body.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Brady screamed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

Quatre raced down the stairs just as an explosion rocked the cave.

"Looks like your friends found the Gundams. Come on, let's hurry up and get the others and then get out of here before the cave collapses."

Quatre followed Stefan and Pasty.

Time was running out.

Tbc…

Well? Please, let me know what you think?

Love you all!

Shini


End file.
